Księżyc ma wielkie, niebieskie oczy
by Pearlady
Summary: Pojawienie się Narcyzy na Privet Drive może przewrócić życie do góry nogami. A jeśli, na dodatek, dołączy do niej Luna... Nie uwzględnia wydarzeń tomu szóstego i siódmego.
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział I, w którym Luna przeprowadza rozważania nad tolerancją Bellatrix wobec upałów i porzuca Malfoy Manor**

Odrapania na burych, brudnych ścianach tworzą całkiem ciekawe wzory; jeśli się spojrzy z lewej strony, wychodzi biała krowa; przy zmrużonych oczach można zobaczyć feniksa. Co prawda kolory się trochę nie zgadzają. I jest tak ciemno, że właściwie nie powinna umieć tego zobaczyć. Ale tata zawsze mówił, że w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych miejscach ujawniają się najwspanialsze talenty. Może to jeden z nich, może jej wyobraźnia ma lepszy wzrok niż oczy. Może wyobraźnia też ma oczy, tak jak strach, może są tak samo wielkie i uważne, ciekawe tylko, jaki mają kolor? A może tych oczu jest o wiele więcej, nikt nigdy nie mówił o parze, a surykatki szpiegujące mają przecież aż trzy pary oczu na twarzy, nie mówiąc o ślepiach szyjnych, o plecnych, o dłoniowych…

Może to i lepiej, że nie ma tu lustra, może Luna zobaczyłaby w tafli, wśród ciemności, stuocznego potwora, wariację na temat wybujałej wyobraźni. A tyle razy mówili, Luna pamięta wyraźnie: Cho Chang, prefekt z jej domu, z dormitorium obok, powtarzała: „Przestań śnić na jawie, to wszystko, o czym mówisz, nie istnieje…" Ale Luna nigdy nie słuchała, w spojrzeniu Cho nie było troski, troska była tylko u taty, więc wierzyła mu zawsze, choć nigdy nie zobaczyła dowodów. Ale tacie zależało, tata był obok, tata się martwił, cieszył, żartował, głaskał po policzku. I kupował czekoladowe żaby i zabierał ją na dzikie wyprawy, raz nawet byli w Szwecji. Z Cho nie była w Szwecji, Cho nigdy nie zaproponowała jej wyprawy do Szwecji, dlaczego miałaby jej ufać, skoro nigdy nawet nie pomogła jej odzyskać butów?

Luna przebiera palcami. Są skostniałe, mocno sine; boli. Myślała, że to nie będzie trudne, posiedzieć na bosaka, przecież przywykła, ale to zbyt długo trwa. Już równy tydzień od Hogwart Expressu, jeśli dobrze liczy, w końcu żaden mierzejnik miesięczny nie przyszwędał się tu do jej celi, ale Luna jest prawie pewna, że to dokładnie za tydzień skończy się czerwiec i przyjdzie lipiec.

Ciekawe, czy zauważy zmianę. Czy i tu powietrze zacznie inaczej pachnieć, czy i tu światło zmieni kąt padania, czy skóra będzie delikatniejsza, bardziej miękka?

Może coś się zmieni w innych. Może pani Lestrange rzuci kolejnego Cruciatusa w pośpiechu, niedbale, zirytowana upałem? Pani Lestrange zawsze jest zirytowana, nawet tym, co przyjemne przecież i ciepłe.

Może tata wyjedzie znów do Szwecji i nie będzie się tak bardzo martwił? Chciałaby, żeby na jego głowie pozostały jeszcze jakieś włosy, kiedy go znowu zobaczy. Ale może już go nie zobaczy, może on już nigdy nie będzie bardziej realny niż ględatek pospolity czy chrapak krętorogi. Może zatrze się w jej świadomości, nie pozostanie po nim ślad, może i po Lunie nic nie zostanie.

Cho pochwaliłaby ją z realistyczne myślenie. Tylko, że ono nic nie zmieniło i Luna nadal nie jest szczęśliwa. Trzęsie się.

Albo to głód, albo gorączka, albo zimno, albo strach, albo mimo wszystko chrapaki krętorogie znalazły sposób, żeby ją odwiedzić. Reakcja alergiczna na te stworzenia mogłaby wywołać drgawki.

Rzadko słyszany dźwięk otwieranych drzwi zwraca jej uwagę; gdy podnosi głowę, przed swoimi oczami widzi drugie, też niebieskie. A twarz naprzeciwko otaczają włosy długie, proste i jasne, jak jej. Tylko ręce przez jej nosem się nie trzęsą, kiedy rozwiązują więzy machnięciem różdżki. Nie trzęsą się nawet, gdy podają Lunie jej własną.

* * *

Narcyza marszczy starannie wypielęgnowane brwi, obserwując zastygłą w bezruchu dziewczynę. Nie używa różdżki, zaciska tylko na niej kurczowo palce, łzy spływające obficie nie powodują najlżejszego drżenia powieki, mrugnięcia.  
- Luna Lovegood – mówi cicho. Więźniarka powoli podnosi na nią wzrok, prześlizguje się po jej twarzy, ledwo widocznej w świetle różdżki, z powrotem, jeszcze raz.  
- Pani jest piękna, pani Malfoy – szepce w końcu.  
Wariatka? Tego tylko potrzeba, żeby im ją oddała w takim stanie. Ale Draco coś kiedyś mówił, ona zawsze mówi bez ładu i składu, zupełnie nie stosuje się do czystokrwistej etykiety, nazywają ją nawet tak jakoś… Pomyluną? Ale teraz siedzi przed nią, brudna i głodna, z różdżką w ręce – i zamiast próbować ucieczki…?  
- Może po prostu inne rzeczy są dla mnie istotne, pani Malfoy. Stęskniłam się za moim ogrodem, tu w ciemności. Różne rzeczy mogą się pokazać, gdy nie ma światła, pani Malfoy. Ale nie piękno, nigdy. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Przecież ono nie może się bać – przenosi pytające spojrzenie na Narcyzę.  
- Jesteś legilimentką? – przerywa jej ostro kobieta. Luna ciągnie beznamiętnie, jakby nie do końca przekonana o realności tego spotkania.  
- Profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że to mi się może przydać. I że mam naturalną wrażliwość, i talent.  
- Nie chwal się tym lepiej. Zaczną widzieć w tobie zagrożenie zamiast zabawki.  
- Dobrze, pani Malfoy.  
- Wstawaj, musimy się pośpieszyć.

Luna wstaje niepewnie i chwieje się na nogach, które zapomniały, jak chodzić. Zadziwiające, jak bardzo ich niepamięć może boleć. Próbuje podeprzeć się o ścianę, ale ta jest zbyt blisko – zbyt daleko – nie, blisko…  
Czuje tylko ramię wokół swojej talii, szarpnięcie i uderzenie świeżego powietrza. W następnej chwili musi przymknąć oczy, blask zmierzchu jest całkowicie oślepiający.  
Jakie to dziwne, że nigdy wcześniej nie poczuła, jak zupełnie onieśmielająca może być jasność, nawet słaba, tak jak…  
- Możesz iść?  
- Myślę, że tak, pani Malfoy. Jeśli się na pani oprę.  
Kobieta zacieśnia uścisk na talii, przenosząc przy tym część ciężaru jej ciała na siebie. Idą powoli, Luna powoli zaczyna dostrzegać w ciemnościach sylwetki domów, bliźniaczo do siebie podobnych, białych z zielonymi płotkami. Są na środku ulicy, ale nic nią nie przejeżdża: wszystkie samochody śpią grzecznie na podjazdach, domownicy pewnie zjadają kolację.  
Sama myśl o kolacji powoduje ból w brzuchu, Luna chce odwrócić od niego uwagę, zwraca więc twarz w stronę kobiety obok.  
- Dlaczego pani to robi?  
- Mów mi Narcyza, tak będzie prościej.  
Luna kiwa głową, usiłuje skupić się na rozmowie, ale jej powieki walczą coraz zacieklej. Dziwna rzecz, choć jej organizm nie ma już siły, te dwa kawałki Luny nie ustają w wysiłkach, zaraz ją pokonają. Ale zdobywa się na jeszcze jeden wysiłek, ciekawość przejmuje władzę.  
- Lucjusz nie żyje. Dracona odesłałam do Zakonu Feniksa. Nic mnie już tam nie trzyma. A już na pewno nie pozycja gospodyni Czarnego Pana.  
Luna ma niejasne wrażenie, że pod jej stopami coś się zmieniło, jakby ziemia była mniej płaska - schody? – ale kiedy słyszy dźwięk dzwonka, poddaje się nieustępliwym powiekom i ufnie opiera głowę na ramieniu Narcyzy Malfoy.

* * *

Harry Potter nie mógł nie zauważyć, że w domu Dursleyów coś się zmieniło. A dokładniej, zmieniła się sytuacja Dudleya.  
Zauważył to już pierwszego dnia po powrocie z Hogwartu. Wrócił w całkiem niezłym nastroju: to był pierwszy rok, który nie kończył się dla niego dramatycznie. Żadnych starć z Voldemortem, żadnych śmierci wśród uczniów, żadnych potworów w szkole. Tylko miesiąc do pełnoletniości i specjalne pozwolenie na używanie magii ze względu na zagrożenie.  
Ale jego nastrój zmienił się gwałtownie, gdy tylko przekroczył próg Privet Drive 4. Nigdy nie lubił tego momentu, nawet kiedy był przewidywalny, ale tym razem wszystko stanęło na głowie. Ciotka Petunia chodziła z wiecznie zaczerwienionymi oczami, jeszcze bardziej sztywna i spięta niż zwykle. Ani razu nie nazwała syna Dudziaczkiem, nie pochwaliła go ani nie wspomniała o diecie. Wcale o nim nie mówiła. Nie wołała na obiad.  
Wuj Vernon rzadko bywał w domu. Pracował długo, a wieczorami zabierał Petunię do restauracji. Wracali koło dziesiątej i kładli się spać, zamknąwszy wcześniej drzwi swojej sypialni na coś, co z zewnątrz brzmiało jak czternaście zamków. Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat tyle, ale kiedy przyjrzał się drzwiom z zewnątrz, odpowiedź nasunęła się sama: na więcej nie było miejsca.  
Korytarz i schody z kolei nasuwały swoim widokiem skojarzenia z domami do rozbiórki. Dziwne było to, że ściany jeszcze stały. I że schody nie kruszyły się pod nogami. Chociaż nie, właściwie to się kruszyły.  
Jeśli Harry nauczył się czegoś przez wszystkie lata spędzone na Privet Drive, to na pewno tego, że zadawanie pytań nie popłaca. Więc nie pytał.

Jego postanowienie wzięło w łeb, kiedy trzeciego dnia, wychodząc rano do łazienki, minął kuzyna na korytarzu. Przystanął, zauważył, nie zrozumiał, nie uwierzył. Ale później nie mógł już nie wierzyć: to był Dudley Dursey. Wysoki, mizerny, szczupły. Choć wciąż umięśniony. I wyraźnie nieszczęśliwy.  
Harry wciąż oglądał się za kuzynem, kiedy ten zamykał cicho i dyskretnie swoje drzwi. A potem postanowił, że nie na darmo jest Gryfonem i sprawę trzeba wyjaśnić.  
Kolejne zaskoczenie czekało go na progu: tak drzwi, jak i cały pokój wyglądały… Nie wyglądały. Przesadą byłoby powiedzieć, że tam były. Sypialnię Dudleya zaścielały strzępy, skrawki, kawałki, odłamy. Większe i mniejsze. Drewniane, plastikowe i metalowe. Nawet łóżko, materac i pościel nie wytrzymały tego, co przez nie przeszło. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, gdy dotarło do niego, że osobliwe czerwone plamy zdobiące podłogę i ściany były śladami krwi. Ogromnych ilości krwi…  
Gdy wszedł, Dudley nie zareagował. Usiadł pod ścianą i patrzył w telewizor. Harry skierował na niego wzrok: jakimś cudem ten jeden, zdawałoby się, że delikatny, sprzęt, przetrwał. Na ekranie przewijały się reklamy, jedna za drugą, a Dudley wpatrywał się w każdą z nich z równą obojętnością.  
Podszedł powoli, ostrożnie, po czym usiadł i oparł się o ścianę obok kuzyna. Gdy nie uzyskał reakcji, spytał cicho:  
- Chodziłeś w tym roku do szkoły?  
Dudley spojrzał na niego nagle, zdumiony. A potem odpowiedział z wysiłkiem ochrypłym głosem:  
- Nie.  
Posiedzieli w milczeniu jeszcze chwilę.  
- Kiedy ostatni raz coś mówiłeś?  
- Osiem pełni temu.  
- Co?  
Dudley dalej patrzył w telewizor. A Harry zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, mentalnie palnął się w łeb, przecież można się było domyślać czegoś takiego, tylko czemu Zakon nie wiedział? Ale może to był przypadek, nie żaden perfekcyjnie przygotowany i przeprowadzony plan. Może nikt nie wiedział.  
I Dudley dusił się z tym sam, niczego nie rozumiejąc, bez pomocy. I śmiertelnie niebezpieczny.  
- Gdzie?  
Tym razem to Dudley został zaskoczony.  
- O co ci chodzi?  
- Gdzie i kiedy ukąsił cię wilkołak?  
Przesiedzieli w ciszy kolejnych kilka minut. Obraz w telewizorze się zmienił: prezenterka podawała najnowsze wiadomości; wyglądało na to, że i mugolską Anglię opanował zupełny chaos. Morderstwa, zaginięcia, wybuchy gazu, wybuchy bomb. Tak, oczywiście.  
Dopiero ostatnia wiadomość przyciągnęła jego pełną uwagę.  
- Regularne zaginięcia zwierząt z hodowli bydła w Little Whinging? Dudley, możesz się tylko cieszyć. To cud, że przez tyle czasu nie zabiłeś człowieka.  
- To był wrzesień. Łaziłem do późna z Piercem i kiedy wracałem do domu, to coś nagle wyskoczyło przede mnie. Jak się na mnie rzuciło, to myślałem, że już nic… Ale tylko mnie ugryzło i uciekło. Stara Figg mnie znalazła i powiedziała trochę. O pełni. Ale ma już sklerozę, jak ją spotkałem następnym razem, to chyba nie pamiętała.

To by wyjaśniało niewiedzę Zakonu. Swoją drogą, zostawiać Wybrańca samego, zawierzając ochronie krwi i sklerotycznej staruszce – charłaczce, pod jednym dachem z wilkołakiem - to dopiero troska o losy wojny i o niego samego. Wzruszająca troska. Ale ufaj dorosłym, Harry. Oczywiście.  
I teraz utkwił tu znowu, pod jednym dachem z…  
Nie. Nie. Nie.  
Przed oczami zabłysło mu wspomnienie Remusa z trzeciej klasy; ogromny, czarny wilk; kły; zwierzęce wycie. Zupełny brak kontroli. I ta siła...  
Pełnia.  
I co on może zrobić? Siedzieć na miejscu? Zdać się na swoje umiejętności w obronie przed czarną magią? Aportować się do Nory, samemu, bez zabezpieczeń, bez licencji? Może się rozszczepić, zgubić, trafić na śmierciożerców. Kto wie zresztą, jakimi tarczami pan Weasley otoczył swój dom? To byłoby szaleństwo. A Grimmauld Place może być pod obserwacją.  
- Dudley, kiedy jest następna pełnia?  
- A skąd mam wiedzieć?  
- A kiedy była ostatnia?  
- Nie wiem.  
No i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczny plan ewakuacji.  
- Kiedy on cię ugryzł… Bolało?  
- A żebyś wiedział.  
- A twoi rodzice?  
- Boją się. Ja niewiele pamiętam po… Po tym, za każdym razem. Ale oni mówią, że robię się potworem. Wszystko niszczę i zabijam. Ale wtedy jeszcze się odzywali, krzyczeli.  
- Wtedy?  
- Zanim się pogorszyło. Zanim zrobiłem się taki, jak ty.  
Harry wstał gwałtownie i odsunął się na kilka kroków. Co mógł mieć na myśli? CO mógł mieć na myśli? Bo przecież na pewno nie mógł, w żaden sposób, to zwyczajnie niemożliwe, tylko, że… Nie odnotowano nigdy takiego przypadku. Mugole nie byli gryzieni, mugole byli zagryzani. Umierali, nie przechodzili comiesięcznej przemiany.  
- Dudley? Wraz z likantropią przejąłeś część magii tamtego?  
Oczy jego kuzyna zrobiły się wielkie i przez chwilę znów przypominał starego siebie.  
- Mam na myśli wilkołactwo.  
- Aa. Chyba tak.  
- I nie rozmawiają z tobą?  
- Nie.  
- Co zrobiłeś?  
- Rozbiłem wazon ciotki Marge i rozwaliłem szyby w samochodzie taty. Na odległość.  
- Musiałeś być wściekły.  
- Chodziłem wściekły przez cały czas. To strasznie boli, wiesz? I jeszcze zacząłem chudnąć.  
- To chyba nie tak źle… - wymsknęło się Harry'emu; nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku.  
- Nie rozumiesz, kretynie – warknął Dudley niespodziewanie. – To też bolało. To wszystko bolało. I robiłem się słaby, dlatego musiałem ćwiczyć więcej. I więcej jeść. Mama i tata mówią, że ich nie stać na to, żeby mi dawać jedzenie. Teraz już tyle nie potrzebuję, ale oni i tak…  
- Schodzisz w ogóle na dół?  
- Już nie. Mama stawia mi jedzenie pod drzwiami.  
- Nie próbowali cię wyrzucić?  
- Próbowali. Boją się.  
Harry pozostawił tę enigmatyczną wypowiedź bez odpowiedzi. Chyba nawet nie chciał wiedzieć.  
Ale kto by pomyślał… Przeszło mu przez myśl, że większość ludzi w takiej sytuacji by go przeprosiła. Dudley stał się niespodziewanie drugim Harrym, odpychanym i pogardzanym. Całe to gnębienie, wszystkie lata problemów, jakich przysparzał mu kuzyn obróciły się teraz przeciw niemu. Ale nie chciał oczekiwać zbyt wiele: w końcu to był Dudley, choć nieziemsko odmieniony. Podniósł się już do wyjścia, gdy chłopak odezwał się raz jeszcze:  
- Mama chciała się skontaktować z takimi, jak ty. Znaczy jak my. Żeby przyszli i mnie zabrali, i zamknęli w tej szkole, co ciebie. Ale tata powiedział, że żaden szajbus nie przekroczy więcej progu tego domu. I żeby nigdy więcej o tym nie mówić. I że my tu jesteśmy normalni.  
Harry zawahał się z ręką na klamce. Może lepiej kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Zresztą, nie może tego tak zostawić. Dudley też człowiek. Jakimś cudem.  
- Spróbuję ci pomóc. Ale niczego nie obiecuję.

Od tej pory odwiedzał go kilka razy, opowiadał o likantropii i eliksirze tojadowym. Z czasem Dudley zaczął pytać o Hogwart, nauczycieli, o jego przyjaciół i to, co przeżył. A Harry, po raz pierwszy mając okazję do przebywania z kimkolwiek w czasie wakacji, zaczął się powoli otwierać, uważając ciągle, żeby nie zdradzić żadnej z tajemnic Zakonu. Nie mógł zaufać kuzynowi na tyle; zresztą, parę kropli Veritaserum czy pierwszy lepszy legilimenta złamały by go, jeśli nie Cruciatus.  
Dudley zaczął przypominać samego siebie, wyzywając go kilkukrotnie i tracąc tę przerażającą otoczkę obojętności. Tylko telewizor wciąż skupiał całkowicie jego uwagę, ale to nie było dziwne na żadnym etapie życia młodego Dursleya.

Kiedy w sobotni wieczór, kilka dni po jego pierwszym spotkaniu z kuzynem, Harry usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, nie zaniepokoił się wcale. To musiał być któryś ze znajomych Dursleyów, nieświadomy, że ci codziennie w porze kolacji uciekali z własnego domu. Dlatego podszedł do drzwi pewnym krokiem i otworzył je bez wahania.

* * *

Drzwi otwierają się z irytującym skrzypieniem, pewnie jutro wuj Vernon każe mu je naoliwić, jakby już miał mało roboty z pieleniem grządek. Goście stoją na podeście, więc cudowny mugolski wynalazek zapala światło i Harry może ujrzeć ich twarze.  
I robi krok w tył.  
Dwie kobiety. Jedna z nich to Luna, porwana przez śmierciożerców na King's Cross. Najwyraźniej poważnie osłabiona, śpiąca albo zemdlona na ramieniu drugiej. Jej posiniaczona twarz jest niespodziewanie wstrząsająca; wiedział o jej losie z Proroka Codziennego, mógł się spodziewać o wiele gorszego zakończenia, ale zobaczenie na własne oczy energicznej, radosnej Luny w takim stanie… Zmusza się do oderwania od niej wzroku i zwraca go na drugą z nich. W pierwszej chwili jej nie rozpoznaje: może być od niego starsza o nie więcej niż dziesięć lat, piękna. Prawdopodobnie nie spotkał nigdy kobiety tak pięknej; jego uwagę zwracają przede wszystkim ogromne, pełne usta, gdy oddycha ciężko pod ciężarem Luny. Sprawia przy tym wrażenie kobiety tak delikatnej, że jest to aż niewygodne; a już na pewno w takich, wojennych, czasach. Ale najwyraźniejsza jest jej duma. Stoi na jego progu z ranną dziewczyną, wyraźnie zmęczona i jakoś niepewna, ale wyprostowana i silna. Chwieje się lekko, gdy Luna nieco się osuwa i Harry, odzyskując świadomość, szybko łapie dziewczynę i na wpół niesie do schodach do swojego pokoju. Jest lekka i to go niepokoi, ale czego się doprawdy spodziewał? Układa ją na łóżku i odsuwa się, niepewny co robić dalej. Za jego plecami druga kobieta wchodzi do pokoju, więc z ulgą odwraca się, żeby…  
Patrzy na nią i nagle docierają do niego dwie rzeczy.  
W jego domu znajduje się Narcyza Malfoy.  
Jej różdżka jest wyciągnięta, jego wciąż w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział II, który Luna przesypia

- Ma gorączkę, trzeba jej podać parę eliksirów leczniczych. Nie miałam szansy na wzięcie jakichś z sobą, ale mogę szybko je przygotować, jeśli zostały ci szkolne zapasy składników. Na razie będzie musiał wystarczyć zimny okład. – Narcyza mówi spokojnie i przywołuje z łazienki ręcznik. Zmacza go szybkim _Augamento_ i wymija Harry'ego, by przysiąść na skraju łóżka. – Nie wiem, na ile jej zwykły stan umysłu jest normalny, ale kiedy po nią przyszłam, mówiła zupełnie od rzeczy.  
- Myślę, że gdyby było z nią naprawdę źle, zaczęłaby się śmiertelnie trzymać faktów i dowodów. Wtedy bym się przestraszył.

Dwa kociołki stoją obok siebie, oboje pracują w ciszy. Eliksiry lekko bulgocą, oni starają się być precyzyjni i skupieni. Tylko jej drżą dłonie, oczy wędrują czasem do różdżki, tymczasowo zatkniętej za pasek spodni Harry'ego. Pozwoliła ją sobie odebrać, odwracając się tyłem na kilka sekund. Warknęła potem na niego wściekle, że jest szczeniakiem bez honoru. Harry nie musi się dowiedzieć, że to zaplanowała. Różdżki i tak by nie zachowała, a w ten sposób będzie miał trochę gryfońskich wyrzutów sumienia. Stąd już droga do zaufania jest prosta.

Gdy Luna śpi spokojnie, otulona magią eliksirów, schodzą do salonu. Jest brzydki, prostacki i na wskroś mugolski. Ani krzty charakteru, wdzięku, lekkości, zaangażowania – zwykłe miejsce na pokaz. Narcyza zna to doskonale, w podobnym stylu urządzono zarówno rodową rezydencję Blacków, jak i Malfoy Manor. Przepych gardzi gustem, klasa chęcią podobania się wszystkim. Narcyza nigdy nie pasowała do sztywnego i surowego Lucjusza; zbyt wiele w niej było życia. Albo prawdy. Albo też wszystkiego w niej było za dużo, w nim wszystkiego za mało. A Lucjusz nawet z tego _za mało_ nie dawał nic.

Bierze głęboki wdech i siada na fotelu, obserwując otwarcie Harry'ego. Chłopak podchodzi pewnym krokiem i zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko. Mierzą się wzrokiem, dopóki Potter nie wykrzywia delikatnie warg.  
- Raczy pani wybaczyć moje nieokrzesanie, ale ni e zaproponuję niczego do picia, dopóki nie uzyskam kilku odpowiedzi.

Narcyza otwarcie przewraca oczami i się śmieje.  
- Innymi słowy, masz mnie za idiotkę.  
- Słucham?  
- Naprawdę myślałeś, że w czasie swojej _wizyty_ będę zwracać uwagę na dżentelmeńskie gesty?  
- Przed chwilą zostałem nazwany nieokrzesanym szczeniakiem…  
- Przed chwilą wykazałeś się instynktem przetrwania. – Wyjmuje z kieszeni zmniejszony kufer, doprowadza go do normalnego stanu i po chwili wydobywa z niego butelkę czerwonego wina i kieliszek. – Zdążyłam jeszcze obrabować piwniczkę Lucjusza. Żywię nadzieję, że nie sprawiłam tym Riddle'owi zbyt wielkiej przykrości – śmieje się, nalewając sobie pół lampki i biorąc powolny łyk. – Mmm, wybitne.  
- Nazywasz go w ten sposób? – głos Pottera wciąż jest niski i poważny. Czyżby lekko ostrzegawczy? Nie, nie, Harry, pograjmy jeszcze chwilę; tak dawno tego nie robiła.  
- Jest bękartem półkrwi. I nigdy niczym nie zasłużył sobie na mój szacunek.  
- Więc wierzysz w podział klasowy.  
- Wierzę, że Riddle jest skończonym hipokrytą. Nieskończenie aroganckim na dodatek – zakłada nogę na nogę. – A ty jak go widzisz, Harry?  
- Jakim cudem przeszłaś przez zabezpieczenia?  
Narcyza bierze kolejny powolny łyk.  
- To wino naprawdę jest wybitne. Będę musiała zapamiętać markę. Zabezpieczenia przepuszczają wszystkich, którzy nie mają wobec ciebie złych zamiarów. Gdyby były ostrzejsze, twoi krewni nie mogliby przyjąć żadnych gości.  
- Ciotka Marge jakoś przeszła, a jednym z jej największych marzeń było widzieć mnie na ulicy. Swoją drogą, zamierzasz samą siebie upić?  
- Potrafię pić elegancko, Harry… I mam mocną głowę, jak Bella. Zbyt długo tkwiłam w roli sztywnej i dumnej pani domu. Malfoyowie brak klasy pokrywają wiernością konwenansom towarzyskim. Mówiąc krótko, są nudni.  
- Spotkałem panią tylko raz, ale zawsze brałem panią za kogoś podobnego charakterem raczej do Lucjusza Malfoya niż do pani szalonej siostry.  
- Mów mi Narcyza, mam dopiero trzydzieści cztery lata i jestem świeżo upieczoną wdową. Żyć nie umierać, Harry – wzięła kolejny, spory, łyk. – Cóż, wszyscy Blackowie mają temperament. Andromeda rzuciła wszystko i wszystkich dla tego mięczaka, Syriusza znałeś… A i wrzaski jego mamusi mówią trochę o kobietach z rodu. Stanowimy szczęśliwe przeciwieństwo Malfoyów. Szkoda, że Lucjusza było na mnie stać.  
- Nic do niego nie czułaś?  
- Miałam siedemnaście lat, kiedy wydano mnie za mąż za bogatego mordercę i skazano na dożywotnie zamknięcie w jego marmurowym pałacyku. Rudolfus wprawdzie nie był wiele lepszy, ale za to kompletnie szalony. Bella miała życie, ja byłam lalką na pokaz.  
- Nieźle grałaś swoją rolę.  
- Harry – roześmiała się znowu, tym razem na cały głos. – To nie było trudne, przy Lucjuszu czułam się dokładnie tak, jak wyglądałam: chłodna, zdystansowana, obojętna… Nie chciał niczego więcej i na więcej nie zasługiwał. Jestem waszej stronie wiele winna, to jeden z aurorów zabił mojego męża. Dlatego przychodzę i oferuję swoją pomoc - jak widać i jak się już pewnie domyśliłeś.  
- Wcale ci go nie żal? Niczego nie poczułaś, gdy ci powiedzieli, że nie żyje?  
- Dlaczego miałabym czuć?  
- Przez siedemnaście lat można się przywiązać do drugiego człowieka.  
- Już ci to powiedziałam: był mordercą – jej głos niespodziewanie się podniósł. Wstała z fotela i zrobiła krok w jego stronę. – Był okrutnym, zimnym, wyrachowanym… Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Jestem czystokrwistą kobietą – urwała, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
- I?  
- Nie istnieje dla mnie prawo do szczęścia. Tylko on je ma. Naprawdę myślisz, że kobieta taka jak ja mogła to wytrzymać? Jego przechwałki, ciągłe kontrolowanie mnie, niekończące się zasady? Ja i Bella jesteśmy w gruncie rzeczy podobne. Obie całkowicie się oddajemy i całkowicie spalamy. My się rzucamy w ogień. Tylko, że ona już swój znalazła.  
- Skąd wiesz, że nie miałaś żadnego, jeśli nigdy nie próbowałaś?  
- Kto mówi, że nie próbowałam?

Harry siedzi w swoim fotelu i obserwuje kobietę przed nim. Jest zjawiskowa: tyle może o niej powiedzieć. Stara się kurczowo trzymać umysł na wodzy i nie dać się jej porwać, temu jej flirtowi od niechcenia, długim nogom, które odsłania prosta czarna szata i ich – znów, jaki splot przypadków - nieplanowane ułożenie, zmysłowemu podnoszeniu do ust lampki z winem i przelotnym, tęsknym spojrzeniom na różdżkę, wciąż tkwiącą za jego paskiem. Wie, że z nim gra i Harry zdecydowanie nie zamierza przegrać. Problem polega na tym, że nie wie, czy chce wygrać.  
Mocniej ściska w dłoni zabraną wcześniej z pokoju fiolkę i rozważa możliwe ruchy – jak przy partii szachów. Co będzie najskuteczniejsze? To, czego Narcyza się nie spodziewa. Ofensywa? I osaczenie.  
Na jego usta wypływa powoli uśmiech. Stara się wyglądać na pewnego siebie i pochyla się w stronę kobiety, kładąc jedną rękę na stoliku między nimi. Ona obrzuca go uważnym spojrzeniem, rzeczywiście wciąż zupełnie trzeźwa - i też się pochyla.  
- Ulżyło ci, gdy umarł.  
- Tak.  
- Bo cię ograniczał.  
- Tak.  
- Bo się go bałaś.  
Odchyla się, by oprzeć wygodnie plecy. Sprawiać wrażenie rozluźnionego – to ją wyprowadzi z równowagi. Przygląda się jej… i rzeczywiście. Narcyza, wyraźnie zirytowana, mruży oczy.  
- To śmieszne – słowa brzmią jak szczeknięcie.  
- Hmm, zastanówmy się… Mieszkałaś pod jednym dachem z mordercą, któremu byłaś całkowicie obojętna. Nie zależało mu na tobie nawet w sensie fizycznym, z tymi zasobami finansowymi i pozycją mógł mieć każdą kobietę. Dałaś mu syna, który był ważny tylko, gdy chodziło o karierę. Ale Draco nieszczególnie chce iść drogą ojca. Jaki argument mógłby przemówić na twoją korzyść? Że byłaś posłuszna? Wszyscy byli.  
Teraz to Narcyza się uśmiecha. Lekko, drapieżnie. Tylko oczy ją zdradzają. Blefował, chcąc ją rozgryźć, przejrzeć jej plan i jakoś się zabezpieczyć. Bingo, zdaje się.  
- Myślisz, że wszystko już o mnie wiesz? O mnie i o moim małżeństwie? Śmiesz mi mówić, że wykazałam się popisowym konformizmem i tchórzostwem?  
- Wykazałaś się instynktem przetrwania, Narcyzo.  
Ona znów się śmieje, ale tym razem wyraźnie słyszalne jest napięcie.  
- Do czego dążysz?  
- Bałaś się go. Teraz jednak, gdy Lucjusza już nie ma, jesteś sama. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nikomu nie zależy na utrzymaniu cię przy życiu – a już najmniej Voldemortowi, który uważa cię, podejrzewam, za swoją własność, przez nazwisko, które nosisz. Zakon widzi w tobie zapalonego wroga. Jesteś sama, boisz się i próbujesz sprawić, że tego nie zauważę – znów pochyla się w jej stronę, tym razem gwałtownie, choć i ten gest jest całkowicie zaplanowany. – Boisz się mnie.  
Narcyza jest teraz blada, rozzłoszczona i wyraźnie zmęczona. Odkłada trzymany w ręce kieliszek i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Przestała udawać czy przechodzi do planu B?  
- Nie jesteś naiwny. I potrafisz stosować taktykę. To dobrze wróży twojej stronie w wojnie.  
- Chcesz, by była i twoją stroną.  
- Naprawdę cię to dziwi? Nie mam dokąd wracać, jak powiedziałeś. Uciekłam spod nosa Czarnemu Panu, który planował naznaczyć mnie dziś wieczór, Draco od miesiąca siedzi pod skrzydłem Dumbledore'a, o czym doskonale wiesz. Chyba po raz pierwszy zadecydował tak mądrze.  
- Dlaczego nie poszłaś do Hogwartu?  
- Dlaczego mieliby mi uwierzyć?  
- Dlaczego ja miałbym ci uwierzyć?  
Narcyza znów mierzy go zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Oklapła, jakby opadła z sił i straciła wolę walki.  
- Mogłam ci udowodnić swoje intencje dzięki osłonom.  
- Co z tą ciotką Marge?  
- Widocznie to było tylko na pokaz, a nigdy jej przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby fizycznie dokonać tego, o czym marzyła. Ale zabezpieczenia to tylko część… Zobacz, rozmawiasz ze mną. Pozwalasz mi się wygadać, zadajesz pytania, próbujesz poznać intencje… Reszta Zakonu nie byłaby tak tolerancyjna.  
- Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, jak podejdę do tej sytuacji?  
- Snape opowiadał na jednym z zebrań o Syriuszu, o tym, jak go potraktowałeś. Jemu też pozwoliłeś mówić, Harry. I, niezależnie od tego, że teraz żałujesz, nie pozwoliłeś zabić Pettigrew.  
- Skąd wiesz, że żałuję?  
- Ja bym żałowała.  
Zapada między nimi cisza. Harry rzuca ciche _Accio_ w stronę barku i nalewa sobie wina. Kieliszek jest dość pojemny – nie wie, na ile alkoholu może sobie pozwolić, by nie stracić kontroli. Bierze łyk, nie spuszczając wzroku z Narcyzy. Ona podnosi swój, jej łyk jest większy, oczy wpatrzone w Harry'ego. Po chwili opuszcza dłoń i mówi szeptem, jakby nie chciała psuć ciepłej ciszy.  
- Jak myślisz, które z nas wygra, Harry?  
- Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.  
Narcyza znów uśmiecha się nieznacznie, zadziornie. On domyśla się już, że to jej sposób na zakrycie nerwów albo niepewności – albo też sposób na udawanie nerwów i niepewności. Z nią nie można być niczego pewnym… Jej uśmiech powoli się poszerza.  
- Chcę wolności. A Riddle stoi mi na drodze. Chcę mężczyzny, dla którego mogłabym być silna i który byłby silny dla mnie. I dla którego mogłabym być słaba, i któremu pozwalałabym na słabość. Chcę szczęścia dla Dracona, jakkolwiek on sobie to szczęście wyobraża – choćby na końcu świata w towarzystwie mugolki. Chcę własnej tożsamości i rozwinięcia skrzydeł. Bez siedzenia w domu i stanowienia miłej dla wzroku ozdoby. I chcę więcej takich wieczorów, z lampką wina, w ciszy, z tobą. Jakikolwiek powód sprawia, że czuję się przy tobie bezpiecznie. Może po prostu jesteś zupełnym przeciwieństwem Lucjusza… Ale to by mi nie wystarczyło. Wiesz, że jesteś pierwszym mężczyzną od lat, z którym flirtuję? Nie to, że tak bardzo dbałam o konwenanse albo o wierność mojemu prywatnemu mordercy. Nie, nie było między nami najmniejszej lojalności. Po prostu nie miałam ochoty. A przy tobie -  
Nie będę kończyć, chyba i tak nie wiem, o czym chcę powiedzieć. Kręci mi się w głowie. Powiedz mi, Harry – powiedz mi to jedno – nie upiło mnie wino, więc jakim cudem upiłam się Veritaserum?  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że prawda zawróciła ci w głowie? Może zbyt długo się od niej odsuwałaś i postanowiła ci za to przyłożyć? Chodź, położysz się spać.  
Harry wstaje, jest już po północy. Całe szczęście, że Dursleyowie tym razem siedzą u znajomych, nie wrócą jeszcze przez najbliższą godzinę, przy sporym szczęściu przeciągnie im się do drugiej. I jutro będzie można spać dłużej… Teraz jednak trzeba jeszcze dać Lunie coś do picia, eliksir odżywczy powinien zaspokoić głód. Narcyza patrzy na niego, ciągle siedząc.  
- A ty chcesz mi za to przyłożyć?  
- Słucham? – przystanął gwałtownie w drzwiach, zdumiony. – Przecież ja nigdy… I niby za co?  
- No tak, gryfońska niewinność. Chyba tylko wy i Puchoni wierzycie w zasadę niepodnoszenia ręki na kobietę. Może naprawdę jesteś coś wart, Wybrańcu? – Narcyza przerywa, jakby zbierała myśli, potem dodaje ciszej i nieco trzeźwiejszym głosem. – Za to, że nigdy nie próbowałam ratować Dracona. Ani powstrzymać Lucjusza. Za to, że z całkiem energicznej, silnej kobiety stałam się tchórzem, który pomógł zwabić cię do Ministerstwa. Wiesz, ta sprawa ze Stworkiem…  
- Wiem.  
- Mam stąd odejść? – Narcyza wstaje, poprawia swoje szaty i patrzy na niego z godnością. Chwieje się jeszcze lekko, ale jej spojrzenie jest skupione i nie ujawnia niczego niepotrzebnego. Chłodna, biznesowa, nie do ruszenia. Harry wie, że za chwilę coś powie i że to złamie całą jej godność i sponiewiera ją ostatecznie. Że ona mu tego pewnie nie wybaczy i wyjdzie z Privet Drive 4 w środku nocy. Prawdopodobnie to śmierciożercy będą pierwsi… Tym gorzej dla niej. Zakon nie jest okrutny. Ale Harry widzi to w niej i nie może przemilczeć. Nie chce się zatrzymywać, dopóki wszystkiego nie wyjaśnią, choć ona odczuje to pewnie jak brutalne odarcie z ubrań, jak odsłonięcie nagości. To był jednak jej wybór: przyszła do niego z własnej woli, kierowana pewnie długo skrywaną wściekłością i poczuciem krzywdy. Więc pyta, choć boi się zadać jej ból i ją zawstydzić, pyta głośno i wyraźnie.  
- Jak często groził ci zabiciem syna? 

Narcyzie robi się zimno. Szybko zapomina jednak o winie, o planowanym wyjściu, o swoim wstydzie i poczuciu bezsilności, o tym, że nikt miał się nie dowiedzieć. Patrzy na stojącego przed nią chłopca – nie, stwierdziła to dzisiaj z wszelką pewnością, mężczyznę – i widzi kogoś, kto jednym zdaniem zrozumiał więcej, niż inni przez lata. I dał jej to, jak szansę, pozwolił ratować się ucieczką, jeśli tego zechce. Ale ona nie chce ucieczek, chce jego braku oskarżeń, jego cichej obecności. Chce przyjrzeć się surowości, której się nauczył, tej samej, która mu kazała dolać jej serum prawdy do ukochanego wina. Chce być koło niego i patrzeć, jak zwycięża wojnę i zwraca wolność jej i Draconowi, z zawadiacką nonszalancją, ukrywającą strach. Stanie obok niego, żeby śmiać się w twarz im wszystkim, nawet Belli, bo dzięki niemu ona też wygra. Ale na razie nie może zrobić nic, więc postanawia oddać mu qui pro quo, dla równowagi. Może on też potrzebuje zrozumienia bez oskarżeń. Więc Narcyza podchodzi do Harry'ego, niższa od niego prawie o pół głowy, najwyraźniej przerósł Dracona. Patrzy w górę i pyta cicho, beznamiętnie, nie naciskając:  
- Na kim ćwiczysz uparcie Cruciatusa?

Patrzy, jak cofa się przerażony, a potem gwałtownie się uspokaja. Zrozumiał; musi mieć w sobie coś ze Ślizgona, jest wyrachowany w o wiele lepszym stylu niż Lucjusz. Teraz patrzy prosto na nią, jego spojrzenie jest miękkie jak nigdy wcześniej, uśmiecha się delikatnie i szepcze, jakby zdradzał jej największy sekret, przeznaczony wyłącznie dla uszu wtajemniczonych:  
- Zamieniam narzędzia ogrodnicze w myszy. Są na tyle małe, że nie dostrzegam bólu zbyt wyraźnie i na tyle duże, żebym dostał odruchu wymiotnego, patrząc. Niedobrze byłoby się przyzwyczaić.  
- Śnisz o Riddle'u. O morderstwach, które widziałeś. O Diggorym, o Syriuszu, o ufających ci ludziach, którzy nie rozumieją, jakim ciężarem i jak wielką psychozą jest wojna. O błędach i zaprzepaszczonych szansach. O strachu.  
On uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, oczami obrysowując jej twarz, przyglądając się sięgającym pasa włosom.  
- Śnisz o Lucjuszu. O morderstwach, które widziałaś. O torturach, których nie powstrzymałaś. O twojej Belli, którą straciłaś i o Andromedzie, którą odsunęłaś. O nadziejach, które wydają ci się śmieszne. O strachu.  
Narcyza przymyka oczy i oddycha głęboko, rozluźniając całe ciało, gdy słyszy znów jego głos.  
- Zostań. Walcz po naszej stronie.  
- Zostanę, Harry, po to tu przyszłam. Ale czy ty naprawdę chcesz się do mnie przyzwyczaić? Zmieniam nastrój częściej, niż wyraz twarzy. Bella zawsze powtarzała, że jestem kapryśna. Coś w tym zresztą jest… Nie przypominam ci jej?  
- Przypominasz, że mogła być piękną kobietą.  
- Jestem słaba. A ty chcesz, żebym dała ci siłę.  
Teraz to Harry się śmieje.  
- Ja sam nie rozumiem, czego chcę, a ty oferujesz mi świat? Zgoda, biorę wszystko. – Nasunęło mu się nagłe skojarzenie: pierwsza podróż do Hogwartu, wózek ze słodyczami, poczucie możliwości i podobne słowa. Wszystko.  
- Nawet to, że jestem słabym tchórzem ci nie przeszkadza?  
- Widać, że nie masz wprawy w przyznawaniu się do winy. Raz zupełnie wystarczy.  
Więc ona nalewa znów wina, siada raz jeszcze i kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Patrz, właśnie zawarliśmy sojusz. Więcej, pakt. Kompletnie szaleńczy i straceńczo odważny. Chyba znowu czuję, że żyję.  
- Wiesz, że używasz wielu długich słów? To jakaś czystokrwista maniera?  
- Ja tu jestem kulturalną połową paktu, Harry. Ktoś musi…  
Harry też bierze łyk i to go niespodziewanie otrzeźwia. Kolejny raz pochyla się ku niej, trochę, jakby chciał nacisnąć na odpowiedź, na prawdę.  
- Gdzie się podział twój dystans, pani Malfoy?  
Wreszcie widać po niej zmęczenie, widać je naprawdę i w całości. Narcyza opiera łokcie na stoliku, przytula kieliszek do policzka i rozważa przez chwilę możliwe odpowiedzi.  
- Jest taka ślizgońska metoda: na trudne pytania odpowiadaj wymijająco.  
- Więc?  
- Uznajmy, że mam słabą głowę do Veritaserum. I do nagłych przypływów wolności. Albo, że odreagowuję poprzednich siedemnaście lat. Och, uznawaj sobie, co chcesz, jak tu czerpię przyjemność z wina.  
- Co będzie jutro?  
- Nie zabijemy się, bo jesteśmy po jednej stronie. Najwyżej zniszczymy mugolakom dom. To może być niezła zabawa…

Na górę wchodzą już prawie śpiąc. Luny nie udaje się otrzeźwić, więc pozostawiają ją snowi i idą po pokoju gościnnego, zwykle zajmowanego przez ciotkę Marge. Harry myśli o wszystkim, co lepiej odłożyć do jutra: poinformowaniu Narcyzy o wilkołaku za ścianą, zdobyciu tojadu dla wilkołaka, nauczeniu wilkołaka kontroli nad magią. Dość Dudleya; Luna. Będzie potrzebować pomocy w powrocie do normalności. Chyba, że jest silniejsza, niż mu się wydaje… Nie, on zawsze potrzebował w takich chwilach, potrzebował ludzi, ciepła i świętego spokoju. Więc zadba, by Lunie tego nie zabrakło. Nie zamierza naśladować Dumbledore'a i pozostawiać ludzi samym sobie.  
Dobrze, dość unikania tematu: Narcyza. Obie muszą gdzieś spać, coś jeść, mieć jakąkolwiek przestrzeń życiową. Luna za kilka dni wróci do domu, ale sytuacja pani Malfoy nie zostanie prosto rozwiązana. Zakon w końcu się o niej dowie, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy oboje będą gotowi na starcie wszelkich kontrargumentów. Nauczą się współpracy, odniosą sukcesy, zdobędą dowody. Narcyza nie stanie przed nimi jako przegrana, ale jako nieoceniony sojusznik.  
Nie wiedział właściwie, dlaczego tak mu na tym zależy. Nagle poczuł się połączony z nią, wyobraził sobie, że jest między nimi więź. Przecież to śmieszne. Powiedziała wcześniej wyraźnie, że rano powróci do ślizgońskiej taktyki, wybiegów i dystansu.  
Ale poznała go w ciągu kilku godzin bardziej, niż wszyscy znajomi, bardziej niż Dumbledore, Ron i Hermiona. A potem zmiotła jego równowagę jednym pytaniem.  
Ma świadomość tego, że Narcyza będzie silnym partnerem w walce; kobieta zraniona tratuje skuteczniej, niż urażony hipogryf. I całkowicie na oślep. W gruncie rzeczy, może Lucjusz powinien się cieszyć, że nie dożył wybuchu jej furii._  
Zraniona._ Może to słowo jest najistotniejsze. Może trzeba przyznać rację Hermionie, przyznać, że Harry Potter cierpi na kompleks supermena i nie potrafi przejść obok damy w opresji.  
A ta dama ma wyjątkowo zgrabne nogi.  
Co, rzecz jasna, nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
Narcyza Malfoy powinna być jego wrogiem. Nie może nim być, to już dziś zrozumiał. Ale to, że nagle okazała się tak ważna, jest niepokojące.  
Nie powinna z nim flirtować. Ale to była tylko początkowa gra.  
Więc nie powinna się przed nim otwierać. Ale to była sprawka Veritaserum.  
Więc nie powinna się do niego przywiązywać. To było nie w porządku.  
Ale i tak do rana nie pozostanie nic z ich komitywy. Z powodów, nad którymi nie chciał się zatrzymywać, to nie była dobra myśl.

Do rana pozostało zaledwie parę godzin, a będzie musiał wstać wcześniej, żeby ciotka Petunia nie zorientowała się, że zniknął z pokoju albo że zastąpiła go ranna dziewczyna. Lekko pomylona na dodatek.  
Kiedy odwraca się w stronę Narcyzy, ona siedzi już na łóżku. W przypływie lekkomyślności, czy też raczej zmęczenia, oddał jej różdżkę w drodze na górę. Zdążyła już stworzyć z niczego pościel, rozszerzyć łóżko i zmienić swoje szaty na długą koszulę nocną. W tym momencie on uświadamia sobie kolejną rzecz, kolejną nieprzyjemną rzecz: nie ma gdzie spać. _Podłogo, jestem Harry, miło cię poznać. Mam nadzieję, że spędzimy dany nam wspólny czas na niczym niezmąconym śnie. Nie, nie jestem dziś rozmowny._  
- Harry, jesteś zupełnie wykończony. Chodź do łóżka.  
Znów się śmieje, gdy widzi jego minę.  
- Tak, właśnie to mam na myśli. Ty masz koszmary, ja mam koszmary. Znasz lepszy sposób na pozbycie się ich?  
Jest piękna. Jest obłędnie piękna. Jak on to wytrzyma?  
Ale trzeba przyznać jej rację, ledwo trzyma się już na nogach, a łóżko jest takie miękkie…  
Kiedy kładzie się obok Narcyzy i otacza ją ramieniem, nie czuje zakłopotania ani nerwów. Nie myśli już o niczym, tylko zamyka oczy i z uśmiechem traci świadomość, wtulony w miękką poduszkę i miękką kobietę obok.  
_Jestem w tym momencie całkowicie bezbronny_ – przemyka mu przez myśl. – _I ona o tym wie. _Ale dla tego wrażenia, dla poczucia bezpieczeństwa, dla relaksu i niespodziewanego przypływu dumy, gdy myśli o wydarzeniach dnia, ich rozmowie i zwycięstwie, które chyba jednak odniósł, nie pozwalając jej przegrać, dla tego wrażenia warto być zdanym na łaskę i niełaskę żony Śmierciożercy.  
_Byłej żony. Mojej sojuszniczki _- ostatni przypływ dumy i wreszcie sen, spokój, przychodzi dla nich obojga.


	3. Rozdział 3 cz 1

**Rozdział III, w którym Luna odkrywa nowy świat, ukryty w przepastnym wnętrzu T.**

Budzi się w niecodziennie przyjemny sposób. Jak zwykle w czasie wakacji przytomnieje jednak błyskawicznie i przypomina sobie listę zadań na ten dzień. Ale wraz z nią, burząc zwykły porządek rzeczy, przychodzą wspomnienia o Lunie i Narcyzie.  
A kiedy uświadamia sobie dodatkowo, że śpi z wtuloną w niego panią Malfoy, odsuwa się szybkim ruchem i z popisowym hukiem spada z łóżka.

Narcyza siada, nagle rozbudzona i wyciągając różdżkę obraca się w stronę hałasu.  
- Fantastyczny popis gracji, Harry. To ja cię tak przeraziłam?  
Chłopak mruga gwałtownie, usiłując doprowadzić się szybko do stanu przytomności.  
- Trochę się zdziwiłem, po prostu - mruczy, zbierając się z irytacją z podłogi.  
Narcyza śmieje się lekko i jednym ruchem wstaje z łóżka, po czym błyskawicznie przywraca pokój do poprzedniego stanu. Kilka machnięć różdżki i oboje mają na sobie świeże ubranie. Poprawiwszy szybko włosy, mruży oczy z zadowoleniem – _zupełnie jak Draco _– przemyka Harry'emu przez myśl. Tyle, że gdy Draco się cieszy, on raczej nie ma ku temu powodów.  
Gdy chłopak podnosi wzrok, tłumiąc równocześnie ziewnięcie, stoi przed nim wypoczęta i nieskazitelnie ubrana pani Malfoy.  
- Przyznam, Harry, że nie pogardziłabym śniadaniem. Podejrzewam, że będziemy musieli przyrządzić je sobie sami?  
_Śniadanie_ – przenika mu przez myśl i w panice sprawdza godzinę na starym zegarku Dudleya, który nosi w czasie wakacji na ręce. Szósta rano. Niedziela.  
Uff.  
- Ta, właściwie to ja sam je zwykle przygotowuję. Dziś niedziela, wuj i ciotka wstają później, więc do ósmej powinniśmy mieć kuchnię dla siebie. Zabierzmy jeszcze Lunę, powinna już zjeść normalny posiłek.  
Gdy przechodzą korytarzem, atmosfera jest dziwnie napięta. Wczoraj było inaczej, rozmawiali dość swobodnie i otwarcie, zgoda. Ale dzisiaj… Może lepiej nie poruszać pewnych tematów. I nie zacieśniać już więzi ze Ślizgonami, śmierciożercami. Tak, to chyba dobry plan. Zajmijmy się codziennością, obowiązkami w ogrodzie, Luną i Dudleyem. Narcyza jest dorosła i jakoś sobie poradzi. Zajmie się sobą.  
Coś w tym toku myśli go niepokoi, ale rozespany umysł Harry'ego nie jest w stanie złapać uciekającego wątku. Energii wystarcza tylko na skupienie się na jednym zadaniu, więc chłopak naciska cicho klamkę, usiłując nie obudzić Luny. Wchodzi do pokoju na palcach i wręcz wstrzymując oddech zbliża się do łóżka.  
Do momentu, gdy staje jak wryty, uświadamiając sobie, że sypialnia jest pusta. Nie ma Luny. W łazience nie świeciło się światło. Gdzie może być…?  
I nagle Harry już wie, co go przed chwilą zaniepokoiło. O czym zapomniał, zajęty niespodziewanymi gośćmi. I serce podchodzi mu do gardła.  
- Eee… Narcyzo?  
Gdy kobieta podchodzi do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zaniepokojona nieobecnością Luny, przełyka głośno ślinę. No, to nadszedł czas bycia mężczyzną.  
Przełyka ślinę raz jeszcze.  
- Narcyzo… Zdaje się, że zapomniałem powiedzieć wam o czymś istotnym.  
- Istotnym? – Brwi pani Malfoy podnoszą się gwałtownie, z wyraźną irytacją. – Masz tu jakieś szafki zniknięć, tajemne przejścia, trzymasz potwory pod łóżkiem? Bo jeśli nie, to zastanówmy się, gdzie mogła się podziać dziewczyna. Nie podoba mi się to, naprawdę…  
- Narcyzo? – Harry zbiera w sobie całą odwagę. Przecież jest Gryfonem. Prawie Ślizgonem, ale ostatecznie Gryfonem. Nie tylko z łaski tiary. Wytrwał sześć lat jako Gryfon. To musi o czymś świadczyć. – Obawiam się, że to, o czym zapomniałem, może mieć związek z Luną. Z brakiem Luny. Widzisz, co do potworów pod łóżkiem… To mamy za ścianą wilkołaka.

* * *

Jest niedzielny poranek, a Luna Lovegood siedzi właśnie na podłodze i całkiem miękkim kawałku poduszki, wpatrując się przed siebie z wyrazem absolutnego zachwytu i uwielbienia na twarzy. Jej wielkie oczy rozszerzają się jeszcze bardziej i chłoną, chłoną nieprzerwanie; usta, lekko otwarte, zastygają w zadziwionym uśmiechu. Cała Luna jest zresztą zadziwiona, oszołomiona, otumaniona.

Śledzi losy kilku małżeństw z różnych stron świata, ich rodziców, rodzeństwa i dzieci. Patrzy na ich śniadania z płatkami śniadaniowymi, serkami do smarowania, na zmywanie naczyń najlepszymi płynami, na ich samochody, sprzęty domowe, na zakupy i zdjęcia z podróży. Na fale barw, na uśmiechnięte twarze. Słucha energicznej, nowoczesnej muzyki. I rozmów o planach życiowych. O planach wakacyjnych.  
Kolory, twarze, światła, uśmiechy. Idealne rodziny przy pełnych stołach.  
Twarze się zmieniają, ale pozostają radosne. Zastępują się w wielobarwnym, pośpiesznym korowodzie, nie do zapamiętania.

Luna siedzi oczarowana, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Jej puls już dawno nie był tak szybki. Jakby miał pobić rekord albo przenieść ją w lepszy świat.  
Jak ten przed jej oczami.

* * *

Drzwi uderzają z hukiem w ścianę i Harry, pomimo paniki, od której trzęsie mu się dłoń zaciśnięta mocno na różdżce, zamiera przez chwilę, sprawdzając, czy hałas nie obudzi wujostwa. Na parterze panuje cisza, więc chłopak robi krok do przodu i szybko ogarnia wzrokiem wnętrze pokoju. W następnej chwili czuje się lekko idiotycznie, stojąc obok Narcyzy w bojowej postawie, przygotowany do ataku. Oboje opuszczają różdżki, gdy lekko przestraszeni Dudley i Luna wpatrują się w nich z podniesionymi brwiami.  
- Polujecie na gryziuszki niedzielne, Harry? Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. One strasznie nie lubią mugolskich osiedli, są wrażliwe na pewne metale.  
- Cześć, Luna – mówi Harry słabo. – Fajnie, że nic ci nie jest.  
- Oglądamy serial. Przeszkadzasz, Potter. Siadaj na tyłku i nie skacz z tym kijkiem po moim pokoju – mruczy Dudley, nie odrywając już wzroku od telewizora.  
- Pokoju? To jest raczej wyjątkowo zaniedbany chlew.  
Wszystkie oczy zwracają się na Narcyzę. Stoi wciąż przy drzwiach, w swojej białej szacie z wielobarwnym ornamentem, w szpilkach, z elegancko upiętymi włosami . _Jakim cudem udaje jej się utrzymać równowagę na takim nierównym podłożu? _– przemyka Harry'emu przez myśl, ale szybko zbywa ten temat, gdy zauważa zimny wzrok pani Malfoy.  
- Ee… Chodźmy może do kuchni. Trzeba zrobić śniadanie. Dudley? Jedzenie!  
Na te słowa młody Dursley podrywa się gwałtownie i w pośpiechu brnie do drzwi między kawałkami łóżka, obdarzając jeszcze po drodze Harry'ego całkiem radosnym uśmiechem. Harry nie może powstrzymać własnego uśmieszku, raczej złośliwego niż zadowolonego. Jego kuzyn najwyraźniej nie do końca jeszcze oprzytomniał, po pierwsze, po wstaniu z łóżka i po drugie, chyba ważniejsze: po wybudzeniu się z telewizyjnego transu.  
Dudley, wciąż beztrosko uśmiechnięty na myśl o jedzeniu – _kiedy właściwie zdążył odzyskać apetyt? moje towarzystwo aż tak mu pomogło?_ – błyskawicznie zapominając o obecności nowych gości dociera z trudem do drzwi. I w tym momencie wreszcie zauważa Narcyzę Malfoy, kilka centymetrów od swojego nosa. I zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, usiłując na nią nie upaść.  
Kobieta powoli podnosi brew, patrząc na niego z irytacją. Wilkołak jest brudny, zaniedbany, niedokładnie ogolony, ma poszarpane ubranie i kawałki drewna we włosach. A na domiar złego wyciąga do niej brudną rękę w poszarpanym, zaplamionym rękawie.  
Harry musi jej pomóc. Nie ufa jej jeszcze. A to jest jego kuzyn.  
Który może pewnej ciemnej nocy poprzegryzać im gardła.  
No, dobrze.  
Narcyza Malfoy wyciąga wypielęgnowaną dłoń z pierścieniem rodowym Blacków i z uśmiechem podaje ją Dudleyowi Dursleyowi.


	4. Rozdział 3 cz 2

**Rozdział III część II**

- Czy ten uśmiech mógł być choć odrobinę bardziej sztuczny? Nie, to byłoby absolutnie niemożliwe. Nieprawdopodobne.  
Przygotowują z Narcyzą śniadanie, podczas gdy Dudley z Luną nakrywają stół w salonie. Bo przecież pani Malfoy nie zniży się do jedzenia w kuchni. Nie w tym życiu. _Jeśli ona kiedykolwiek spotka się z Molly Weasley w Norze lub na Grimmauld Place…_ - przemyka Harry'emu przez myśl, ale postanawia nie kończyć tej myśli.  
„Przygotowują" to na wyrost powiedziane. Po tym, jak Narcyza machnięciem różdżki wprawiła noże w ruch, próbując namówić je do pokrojenia chleba, Harry przejął jej zadania. Kiedy już udało mu się wyciągnąć tasak ze ściany. Ciekawe, co ciotka Petunia powie na nową ozdobę w kuchni… Może strach przed różdżką, której teraz już pozwolono mu używać, okaże się silniejszy. A może nie.  
- Gryfonom ironia nie przystoi.  
- A Ślizgonom bratanie się z niższymi od nich gatunkami, nawet w obliczu wojny.  
- Jestem Krukonką.  
I Harry ucina się w palec. Przez kilkanaście lat codziennie robił śniadanie dla Dursleyów, w pośpiechu, w deszczu – kiedy stojący nad nim wuj Vernon wrzeszczał i pryskał śliną na wszystkie strony – w strachu, wściekły. I nigdy, po dzisiejszy dzień, nie zranił się przy krojeniu bekonu.  
- Jakim cudem? Myślałem, że czystokrwiste rody chlubią się swoją przynależnością do Slytherinu?  
- Tak, rzeczywiście. Szczególnie Lovegoodowie, Longbottomowie, Potterowie, Weasleyowie i Edgecombowie. O niczym innym nie marzą.  
- Och, daj spokój. Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków mieszający się z pospólstwem i zdrajcami krwi?  
- A propos krwi, plamisz sobie śniadanie.  
- Nam.  
- Chyba nie sądzisz, że zjem coś takiego.  
- W takim razie, moja droga Narcyzo, CO zamierzasz jeść?  
- Coś normalnego. Nie to.  
- „To"? Zwykłe jajka na bekonie. Perfekcyjnie normalne.  
- Umiesz zrobić francuskie tosty?  
- Nie.  
- Pastę z krewetkami i kawiorem?  
- Kpisz sobie ze mnie?  
- Jestem tu gościem, powinieneś zatroszczyć się o to, żeby nie zabrakło jedzenia.  
- Wcale nie brakuje jedzenia, lodówka jest pełna. Jajek i bekonu.  
- Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego Ślizgoni mają osobne menu.  
- Osobne menu? Chyba żartujesz? Dostajecie coś innego, niż wszystkie domy?  
- Najwyraźniej dyrektorstwu zależy, żeby czystokrwiste rodziny nie odeszły do Durmstrangu.  
- Dumbledore nigdy by…  
- To nie jest kwestia Dumbledore'a. Ślizgoni zawsze mieli inne menu. Wielowiekowa tradycja.  
- Podobno nie jesteś rasistką.  
- Potrafię docenić dobre jedzenie. I odróżnić je od… Tego.  
- Snobka.  
W kuchni zapada cisza. Harry przez chwilę kontynuuje krojenie, ale po plecach przechodzą mu ciarki. Gdzieś za jego plecami czai się uzbrojona pani Malfoy. Najprawdopodobniej zła pani Malfoy. Gdy się odwraca, ona siedzi na brzegu stołu i obraca w palcach różdżkę ruchem zdradzającym skrajną irytację.  
- Obrażanie gościa jest oznaką zupełnego nieokrzesania. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz tego powtarzać – mówi cicho.  
- Zamierzam być z tobą szczery. Tak to działa, po tej… Jak to się mówi? Jasnej stronie? Mówimy sobie prawdę i czasami się obrażamy. Ale próbujemy się zmieniać. Słuchać opinii innych. Cenić ją. I zmieniać się, właśnie, to chyba sedno. Czasami myślę, że Malfoyowie się nie zmieniają.  
- Bo się nie zmieniają.  
- Więc co tu robisz?  
- Jestem z Blacków. Blackowie nie poddają się żadnym ograniczeniom.  
- Są narwani.  
- Czy ty nie możesz mieć choćby szczypty klasy?  
- Dla mnie klasą jest zjedzenie tego, co oferuje gospodarz. Szczególnie, jeśli ten gospodarz ratuje ci życie.  
Narcyza zaciska zęby i przełyka powoli ślinę.  
- Zamierzasz mi to wypominać do końca życia?  
- A długo zamierzasz żyć?  
Kiedy cisza robi się nieznośna, Harry stwierdza, że prawdopodobnie przesadził. Więc dodaje, niby od niechcenia:  
- Skoro sama ciągle o tym zapominasz…  
- Ile życia zamierzasz mi ofiarować?  
- Nie jestem Voldemortem.  
- Ale i tak rozstawiasz pionki.  
- Nie steruję ludźmi. Nie manipuluję. Jeśli zapomniałaś, to pozwól, że ci przypomnę: przyszłaś tu sama. Z własnej woli i ze strachu. A ja, jak do tej pory, nie wysłałem cię na pole bitwy, tylko zaoferowałem śniadanie.  
- I przesłuchałeś pod veritaserum.  
- Zamierzasz mi to wypominać do końca życia? Mnie też zależy na przeżyciu.  
- Długo to chyba nie potrwa.  
- Nawet gdybyś nie przyznała się do wiedzy o nawykach żywnościowych w Slytherinie, zorientowałbym się. Ślizgońskość aż się z ciebie wylewa.  
- Szybko ci poszło, muszę przyznać.  
- Więc kłamałaś?  
- Oczywiście, że kłamałam. Jak mówi stare powiedzenie, nawet moje kości są ślizgońskie do szpiku.  
- Ohyda – mruczy Harry, a Narcyza taktownie udaje, że nie słyszy. Choć Harry nie rozumie, co w tym właściwie taktownego.  
- Czy siedzenie na stole nie ubliża twoim arystokratycznym nawykom?  
- Wydawało mi się, że ustaliliśmy, że Blackowie są narwani.  
- Czy ty zamierzasz przez cały czas zasłaniać się swoim rodowodem? Zasłaniać i usprawiedliwiać?  
- Niektórzy mają czym.  
-Jesteś bezczelna.  
- Jestem Malfoyem.  
- I masz rozdwojenie jaźni.  
- To, że odżegnuję się od męża, nie oznacza porzucania nazwiska.  
- Pozycji.  
- Tak. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, jestem kimś.  
- Dzięki nazwisku.  
- Wypracowałam sobie status.  
- Herbatkami z innymi rozpieszczonymi czystokrwistymi żoneczkami. Może ty nie jesteś wcale tchórzem, po prostu masz lenia.  
Wypielęgnowane dłonie Narcyzy zaciskają się w pięści i Harry czuje tę samą satysfakcję, jaką odczuwał zawsze po zwycięskim starciu z jej synem. Może krew rzeczywiście ma jakieś znaczenie. I kształtuje ludzi.  
Albo nasze reakcje na nich.

- Mogłabym cię za to zabić. Bella by to zrobiła.  
- Co za szkoda więc, że jesteś na mojej łasce.  
- I to mówi prawy Gryfon?  
- To mówi Potter. Prześladowany przez obsesyjnego siedemdziesięciolatka. Uznawany za dziecko.  
- Nie lubisz tego.  
- Chyba sobie kpisz. Ja marzę o byciu dzieckiem.  
- Ależ proszę bardzo, nic nie stoi na drodze…  
- Stoi. I ma świecące, czerwone oczy. Jak w tanim mugolskim horrorze.  
- Dramatyzujesz.  
- A, to o twoich decyzjach też decydują przepowiednie? Swoją drogą, co ty masz z tymi humorami? I opiniami? Jak na mój gust, nieco zbyt często się zmieniają. Raz jesteś wściekła, raz bawisz się naszą rozmową, raz traktujesz mnie jak podnóżek, za chwilę znowu jestem twoim wybawcą. Chociaż nie, to z wybawcą było wczoraj. Może po prostu masz w sobie milion różnych kobiet, z których większość nie ma do zaoferowania nic poza chłodem. Lucjusz cię tak wytresował?  
- Nie waż się mówić do mnie w ten sposób, chłopcze.  
- O ile dobrze pamiętam, wczoraj ze mną flirtowałaś.  
- Wczoraj straciłam męża, dom, majątek, pozycję i grunt pod nogami. I Riddle dyszał mi w kark; w końcu zmieniając strony kopnęłam go prosto w męską dumę. Kiedy jestem zmęczona, poziom moich ślizgońskich umiejętności spada. A ty siedzisz tu sam. Wprawdzie dopiero od tygodnia, ale w perspektywie masz przed sobą samotne lato. Może nie było to kunsztowne, ale skuteczne. Zaufałeś mi.  
- Albo tak ci się wydaje.  
- Jesteś Gryfonem.  
- Mordercą.  
- Słucham?  
- Uciekłaś od męża mordercy prosto w ramiona sojusznika-mordercy. Coś z tobą nie tak? Czy to ślizgoński spryt cię zawodzi?  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- Przepowiednia.  
- Nic o niej nie wiem. Poza tym, że istnieje.  
- Praktycznie rzecz ujmując, już nie.  
- Masz świadomość tego, że mówisz bez sensu?  
- Gdybyś wiedziała, o czym mówię, wszystko by się ze sobą łączyło.  
- Więc słucham, morderco. Wprost zamieniam się w słuch.  
Drwiący ton jej głosu urywa się nagle, gdy widzi wyraz twarzy chłopaka, jego śmiertelną powagę i brak emocji. W jego przypadku brak emocji jest zupełną anomalią i z całą pewnością nie wróży dobrze. Więc Narcyza w końcu milknie i dopuszcza do siebie myśl, że nie doceniła Harry'ego. Że jest on kimś więcej, niż odważnym, dość naiwnym i łatwo udzielającym drugiej szansy chłopcem. Ale ta myśl szybko mija.  
On jednak wciąż stoi i patrzy na nią lekko zmrużonymi oczami.  
- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Im mniej ludzi pozna tekst przepowiedni, tym będzie on bezpieczniejszy. Nie ma sensu machać nim legilimencie pod nosem. Niech ci wystarczy wiedza, że jestem wybrańcem i że to ja go zabiję.  
Narcyza patrzy na niego przez chwilę szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym wstaje i wychodzi.  
Gdy chwilę później Harry słyszy trzask drzwi wejściowych, wie już, że tego poranka nie będzie miał okazji spytania Narcyzy, czy zna jakieś zaklęcie pomagające umyć naczynia. Strata jest niewielka, pani Malfoy prawdopodobnie nigdy nawet nie wchodzi do kuchni.  
A potem ciąg skojarzeń przelatuje Harry'emu przez głowę i, porzucając wszelkie ponure myśli o mordercach, maniakach, arystokratach i wściekłości ciotki Petunii, gdyby znalazła bałagan w zlewie, chłopak staje na środku kuchni i z triumfalnym, a przy tym nieco złośliwym uśmiechem, woła:  
- Zgredek! Masz może ochotę pomóc Harry'emu Potterowi?  
A gdy najszczęśliwszy skrzat domowy świata pojawia się przed nim sekundę później, dodaje:  
- Rzecz jasna, w całkowitej tajemnicy przed profesorem Dumbledorem i całą resztą Zakonu.

* * *

Przy śniadaniu jest lekko niezręcznie. Narcyza nie wraca, Dudley się obżera, Harry skręca się pod uważnym, choć całkiem delikatnym wzrokiem Luny. Całkiem niezręcznie, całkiem pachnąco, całkiem niepokojąco.  
Zgredek już zniknął, przygotował tylko śniadanie i udzielił kilku rad – najwyraźniej w czasie swojej służby u Malfoyów zdążył połknąć kilka setek poradników dla czarodziejskich pań domu, Bóg wie po co. Prezentował robiący wrażenie arsenał wskazówek na każdą okazję: co podać panu na włościach podczas stypy po nielubianym teściu, jak zaspokoić głód rycerzy wracających z turnieju, a jak oporządzić ich konie. I co jeść, żeby się bronić przed radioaktywnymi odpadami mugoli.  
Śniadanie robi wrażenie, ale Narcyzy wciąż nie ma i jej nieobecność ma smak o wiele wyraźniejszy, dominujący i duszny. Lekko gorzkawy. Mdły. Nie, jednak cierpki.  
Znów mdły.  
Luna uśmiecha się lekko do Dudleya, który prosi o podanie sosu. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć jego wzdrygnięcia, kiedy został poproszony o podanie magicznego słowa. „Bo to nieładnie żądać". Luna chyba nawet ciotkę Petunię nauczyłaby kulturalnego i dyskretnego podglądania sąsiadów.  
- Harry, ten Telewizor…  
- Tak?  
- To taka zupełnie niezwykła rzecz.  
Przy stole zapada cisza, tylko Dudley uporczywie siorbie herbatę. Harry podnosi brwi i przenosi wzrok na dziewczynę. Luna wygląda, jakby zgasła. Unika jego wzroku i gniecie w dłoniach obrus ciotki Petunii. Marzy mu się przez chwilę, że zna wszelkie domowe zaklęcia i potrafi wyprostować takie zagniecenia – naprawdę nie ma ochoty użerać się jeszcze z ambicjami wzorowej gospodyni, które zdarza się prezentować pani Dursley – ale coś w zachowaniu dziewczyny nie daje mu spokoju. Coś więcej, niż szok po porwaniu przez śmierciożerców.  
Jest jej chyba _niewygodnie_. Cokolwiek to znaczy w jej wydaniu.  
- Luna? Dobrze się czujesz?  
- Myślę, że na świecie jest bardzo dużo ludzi, Harry. Naprawdę bardzo dużo ludzi.  
- Taak. I co z tymi ludźmi?  
- U nich nie ma wojny.  
Nie może zaprzeczyć uwierajacej prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia. I nie chce mu się patrzeć na tę nową Lunę. Dojrzalszą? Raczej obolałą. Bez uromantycznienia, bez wzniosłych bzdur. Żadna z niej męczenniczka. Powinna być teraz na wakacjach w Szwecji, a po nich wrócić do szkoły. I znów stać się Pomyluną, tracić buty, nie ufać obojętnym na jej los prefektom…  
No dobrze, bez tej końcówki. Ale uczennice siódmej klasy naprawdę nie powinny tułać się po cudzych domach takie obolałe. Jakby jej wojna poobgryzała kości. Nawet włosy Luna ma nijakie, bez blasku. I oczy zbyt poważne.  
Chyba chciałby usłyszeć jakąś jej opowieść o chrapakach. Albo zobaczyć, jak czyta _Żonglera _do góry nogami. Lepiej, żeby była nieszczęśliwym, lekko zwariowanym wyrzutkiem, niż ofiarą wojny.  
Lepiej być Harrym zamkniętym w komórce pod schodami, niż Harrym Przyszłym Wybawicielem Świata. Choć zło jest chyba tylko złem, niezależnie od kolorów i efektów specjalnych.  
Prawda?  
- Harry?  
- Tak?  
- U nas też może nie być wojny. Jak w Telewizorze.  
- Jeśli mi się uda pokonać Voldemorta.  
- Pokonanie Voldemorta będzie jak świeża bułka z masłem, choć zdecydowanie nie tak smaczne ani aromatyczne. Masz bałagan w domu, zauważyłeś?  
Ta niespodziewana uwaga wytrąca go z równowagi. Harry czuje się lekko obrażony. Mimo wszystko, to jest jego dom. Przynajmniej w wakacje. I to on odpowiada za porządki. Na dodatek całkiem mu to wychodzi.  
Zdecydowanie czuje się obrażony. I zbity z tropu, bo od Voldemorta do odkurzania raczej nie wiedzie żaden ciąg skojarzeń. Może trauma jest poważniejsza, niż sądził. Trzeba będzie spytać Narcyzę, co właściwie przytrafiło się dziewczynie w niewoli.  
Tylko, że Narcyzy…  
Nieważne.  
- Luno, nie sądzisz, ze to trochę niegrzeczne z twojej strony? W końcu jesteś tu gościem. A ja się staram przecież, to, że tu czy tam znajdzie się jakiś kurz…  
- W ludziach masz bałagan.  
I Harry czuje się już zupełnie rozbrojony.  
- Masz tu trzech ludzi chcących walczyć po twojej stronie i nie potrafisz utrzymać nawet jako takiej atmosfery. Nie wygrywa się wojny wykłócając się o wszystko, obrażając nawzajem i odbierając raz ofiarowane zaufanie.  
- To ona zaczęła.  
Luna patrzy w sufit i najwyraźniej podlicza siedzące na nim muchy. Wyróżniają się na tle śnieżnobiałej farby, kładzionej regularnie, co roku. Najwyraźniej przypadłość Dudleya nie zniechęciła wujostwa do prowadzenia idealnego domu i wzorowego życia.  
Luna jest tak szczerze zainteresowana tymi muchami, że Harry'emu robi się głupio. Ale to Malfoy. To Malfoy, prawda? I na dodatek Black.  
Zaraz, od kiedy on ma coś do Blacków? Przecież Syriusz i Tonks…  
- Siedemnaście – oświadcza w końcu Luna i Harry postanawia rzadziej wietrzyć kuchnię. Jak się pomyśli, że to wszystko obsiada jedzenie…  
Luna wstaje i zamyka niedomknięte drzwi szafki.  
Tak, trzeba będzie zwracać uwagę na muchy. Mogą zepsuć nawet najlepszy obiad, kiedy się wie, że przebywały w jego pobliżu.  
I Harry stwierdza, że muchy mają wiele wspólnego z Malfoyami.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział IV, w którym Luna prowadzi rozważania o dzieciństwie Voldemorta i czarodziejskich arystokratów oraz ich szkodliwych przyzwyczajeniach**

Luna tej nocy do późna siedzi sama w pokoju Harry'ego. Jeszcze nie wie, że powinna się z tego cieszyć. Że to jeden z najszczęśliwszych przypadków w jej życiu – jeśli przypadki istnieją. Luna wprawdzie nie wierzy w przypadki – bo jaki smutny byłby świat pełnen zdarzeń bez sensu! – ani w przeznaczenie – bo gdyby każdym kolejnym dniem kierowało bezpostaciowe coś, jak dyrygent fałszującej orkiestry, to świat nie mógłby być pełen tak cudownych, wolnych od okrucieństwa losu stworzeń, jak ględatki czy chrapaki.

Dziennikarze „Proroka" często piszą w ten sposób o wojnie. Że kogoś spotyka „okrutny los". Ale Luna wie, że spotkać można tylko przeciwnika, lepszego lub gorszego. Że wojna nie jest winą sił wyższych, tylko zabawką Voldemorta. Bo jeśli jako dziecko nie czerpie się radości z zabaw z rówieśnikami, gier wyobraźni, lalek dostarczanych przez pracowite niańkowróżki miejskie, to trzeba sobie potem w dorosłym życiu poszukać zastępczych koników na biegunach i grzechotek. A to, czy zostaniesz pluszowym misiem z sercem i żołądkiem na wierzchu, z czerwonymi groszkami na sukience i skórze przy urwanej nodze, czy będziesz pasażerem akurat tego jednego autka, które nie dojechało do celu, bo grzeczne przejeżdżanie przez most, do początku do końca, stawało się już nudne - to już zależy tylko od napotkanego śmierciożercy. Niektórzy żołnierze lubią wrócić do chłopięcych lat – oni przeżyli je wprawdzie w pełni, pozbawiając muchy skrzydełek, rozkrawając na kawałki dżdżownice albo rozwalając mozolnie budowane zamki z piasku – dlatego sprawdzają, jak na podobne zachowania reagują ludzie. Owady nie dawały pola do popisu. Nie reagowały też zbyt żywiołowo.

Dzieci arystokratów nie mają zbyt wielu niezapomnianych wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Lekcje manier, eleganckiego chodzenia, historia rodu, kolacje z wysoko postawionymi urzędnikami Ministerstwa nie zapadają dzieciom w pamięć, dlatego rodzice i prywatni nauczyciele powtarzają je co dnia. Luna miała tylko kilku małych mugolskich kolegów, ale pamięta opowieści starej panny Benson, która czasem odwiedzała Ksenofiliusa. Pamiętała swoje przerażenie. I delikatny uśmiech taty, kiedy obiecywał, że nigdy nie zamknie jej w domu ani nie zakaże wizyt u ziemnych elfików, ani podglądnia ględatków na polu z makami.

Panna Benson opowiedziała jej kiedyś jedną historię, która była najstraszliwszą ze wszystkich, jakich Luna wysłuchała w całym swoim życiu. A wysłuchała ich wiele, bo jest bardzo uważnym słuchaczem, choć nie do końca potrafi pocieszać ludzi. Jej słowa pocieszenia najczęściej nie zostają zrozumiane, choć Luna wkłada w nie całą czułość i ciepło, którymi darzy swojego rozmówcę. Harry, on jedyny zrozumiał – po śmierci Syriusza Blacka, tego podobno-mordercy, który był tak dobrym przyjacielem. I tata rozumie zawsze.

Po opowieści panny Benson Luna nie otrzymała żadnego pocieszenia. I nigdy nikomu nie opowiedziała tego, co wie. Przecież świat powinien być słoneczny lub deszczowy, lub wietrzny, lub śnieżny. Nigdy nie duszny jak powietrze jaskini.

* * *

Amy miała 5 lat, tak samo jak mały Dennis. Oboje pozbawieni rodziców, zawsze trzymali się razem.

_Swoją różdżkę zdobyła dwadzieścia lat później, kupiła ją po horrendalnej cenie na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Zawsze była kapryśna, jak to różdżki z czarnego rynku. _

_Dennis nigdy nie kupił różdżki, zaszył się na Spinner's End i od dwudziestu lat nie wychylił nosa z domu. Amy twierdziła, że bał się swojego syna. I magicznych różdżek._

Zawsze trzymali się razem i przyczepiali do starszych dzieci. Byli namolni jak rzep u psiego ogona: a poczytaj nam, a pobaw się z nami, a porzucaj piłką, a pożycz pióro. Starsi wychowankowie przypominali rodziców i nie trzeba było bać się ich tak, jak opiekunów. Niektóre dziewczynki nawet zaplatały Amy warkoczyki. A chłopcy za nie ciągnęli.

Tom miał jedenaście lat. Wybrali się wtedy wszyscy, cały sierociniec, na wycieczkę nad morze. Morze nie było wprawdzie daleko, zaledwie półtora mili drogą. Ale opiekunom nie chciało się zabierać tam tych wrednych, namolnych dzieciaków częściej. Wycieczka nad morze była więc jednym z wydarzeń, które dziecięcy umysł zachowuje i pielęgnuje w pamięci przez długi czas następującej później nudy.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Tom się nimi zainteresował. Amy i Dennis nie mogli się nacieszyć, że ten starszy i mądry chłopiec postanowił zabrać ich ze sobą. I to gdzie! Do jaskini skarbów.

Tak właśnie powiedział.  
- Idziemy do jaskini skarbów. Zobaczycie rzeczy, o których nawet wam się nie śniło.

Kilka lat później oboje marzyli, by udało im się śnić o czymś innym.

Najpierw podniósł kilka kamyków samą siłą woli. Amy do dziś pamięta, jak rozszerzyły się jej oczy. Tylko oczy drgnęły – bo stała bez ruchu, zauroczona, powtarzając w myślach: „Skarb, skarb, skarb! Taki, o którym nawet nam się nie śniło."  
A wtedy Tom Riddle zapytał:  
- Chcielibyście trochę takiego skarbu dla siebie?

Pamięta przede wszystkim ból. Jeśli wierzyć wspomnieniom – a czy można jeszcze czemuś wierzyć, czy można jeszcze wierzyć samemu sobie? – to różne części jej ciała odłączały się, by po chwili wrócić. I każda część po kolei stawała się Inna.

A potem Tom mówił: - Podnieś ten patyk – i Amy to robiła. A potem mówił: - Zabij borsuka – i Amy zabijała. Właściwie nie było po co się sprzeciwiać. Właściwie dobrze było tak, jak było. Nie bolało, a ten starszy, mądry, cichy chłopiec interesował się nimi.

Dennis też robił wszystko. Chociaż Amy nie pamięta zbyt dobrze, niewiele wspomnień przebija się przez oczy borsuka. Tylko w snach jest coś więcej; w snach borsuka nie ma, przecież on nie żyje, a nie śni się o trupach. W dzień nie ma niczego poza jego oczami.

* * *

Dzieci po tej wycieczce były inne. Tak twierdzi do dziś pani dyrektor.  
Uważanie, żeby magia nie wyciekała, i udawanie niewinnego po nieoczekiwanym wypadku wymagało pełnego skupienia. W wakacje Tom obserwował ich wysiłki z delikatnym, eleganckim rozbawieniem. Wtedy, kiedy nie patrzył z wściekłością w okno.

* * *

Jeśli wierzyć Amy Benson, Tom Riddle nie umiał się bawić, był śmiertelnie poważny, zamyślony i cichy, trochę jak szykująca się do ataku kobra. Śmiertelnie poważny, bo wiedział, jak się dokonuje rzeczy ostatecznych. Był chodzącym ostrzeżeniem.

Nie lubił, gdy się mu dokuczało. Nigdy nie był otwarcie niegrzeczny – po tym, jak dostał od starej Higgets po tyłku za bójkę. To nie była jego wina, wszystkie dzieci wiedziały, że nad chłopakami w wieku Toma znęcali się ci prawie-dorośli. Ale nikt się nie odezwał.

Więc Tom nigdy więcej nie uderzył żadnego dziecka, gdy w pobliżu znajdował się ktokolwiek, komu można by naskarżyć. Luna rozumiała, że dorosły Voldemort po prostu nie mógł się nacieszyć swoją bezkarnością. Nigdy naprawdę nie wyrósł z etapu ciągnięcia za warkocze.

* * *

Dochodzi już północ, a Luna wciąż siedzi sama w pokoju Harry'ego. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nie wrócił – może czeka na Narcyzę? Albo próbuje znaleźć sposób na zdobycie eliksiru tojadowego. Ale Luna ma już dość smutku i czekania, to jest wojna, ale ona zasługuje na chwilę wytchnienia, jest wciąż osłabiona, chce jej się spać, nie może być sama. Tylko Harry będzie zły, Harry często jest zły, tak w Hogwarcie, jak i tu, u swojego wujostwa. Luna zdecydowanie nie lubi państwa Dursleyów, oni są jednymi z nielicznych ludzi, u których nie udaje się doszukać piękna. To ją drażni; a że niewiele rzeczy, poza wojną i znikającymi butami, drażni Lunę, postanawia pójść do pokoju obok, do Dudleya i Telewizora – bo już zauważyła, że są nierozłączni.  
Zawsze reagowała w ten sam sposób. Zachowuje spokój, bo to stara, sprawdzona metoda. Wystarczająca. Przecież buty zawsze wracają, choć czasem są pełne błota, Cho zawsze odwraca wzrok albo poprawia płaszczyk, a wojna od zawsze zależy od Harry'ego i Voldemorta. Luna czasem zastanawia się, jak by to było spotkać tego człowieka, który był Tomem Riddlem i nigdy nie jest pewna, którego z nich wolałaby spotkać. I czy jest na tyle silna, czy jest silna jak Harry.  
Ciekawi ją, czy w Voldemorcie znalazłaby jakieś piękno, chociaż odrobinę, czy znalazłaby coś w Tomie. Ale każdy świat ma swoje granice, poza którymi nie znajdzie się słońca, a jeśli nawet w Dursleyach nie ma nic…  
Kto wie, może Tom jest lepszy od Vernona. Świat jest niepoukładany jak jej buty w dormitorium Ravenclawu.  
Luna postanawia iść wreszcie do sąsiedniego pokoju; nie lubi zła. I nie lubi tych myśli, które w jego stronę uciekają. Nie wie wtedy, co czuć… To chyba wrażenie podobne do tego, którego doświadcza Hermiona, kiedy nie wie. Luna lubi czuć.

Pamięta, że ma zachowywać się cicho. Wychodzi więc na palcach, całe szczęście, że trenowała to na polu maków, skradanie się pomaga w relacjach z magicznymi i mugolskimi zwierzętami, przechodzi cicho kilka kroków.

I wtedy Dudley i Telewizor zostają od siebie odłączeni.

Harry przysypia na kuchennym stole, czekając na powrót Narcyzy, kiedy słyszy ten odgłos. I wszystkie następne.  
Zaczyna się od wycia. Potem drzwi uderzają z ogromną siłą w ścianę, szuszczy odpadający tynk. I skoki po kilka schodów, do drzwi wyjściowych. Znów leci tynk.  
Harry już kiedyś słyszał to wycie. Nie śnił o nim nigdy; w porównaniu z innymi wydarzeniami tamtej nocy i spotkaniami w cztery oczy z Voldemortem, przemiana Lupina schodziła na dalszy plan. Ale dzisiaj, kiedy Dudley wydaje z siebie podobny dźwięk, nieco niższy i bardziej chropawy, Harry'ego mdli. Luna piętro wyżej, Little Whinging pełne śpiących mugoli, na dodatek ta uparta matka Malfoya, uparta i nie do wytrzymania jak cała ich reszta…  
Harry prostuje się szybko na krześle, wstaje, podchodzi do kuchennego zlewu i przemywa twarz zimną wodą, żeby nieco oprzytomnieć. Zegar wskazuje dwunastą, a Dudley i Narcyza krążą gdzieś po ulicach.  
Oby nie zabrakło bydła.  
Oby zapach Narcyzy nie był zbyt silny.  
Gdy Luna wpada do kuchni, nie dbając już o zachowanie ciszy, cała roztrzęsiona, staje mu przed oczami ta chwila: troll, zamknięte drzwi łazienki, krzyk Hermiony. I już wie, co zrobi. Właściwie wiedział to chyba od samego początku, siłą przyzwyczajenia.  
Za drzwiami zamkniętej na czternaście zamków i dodatkową kłódkę sypialni Dursleyów trwa martwa cisza. W tym momencie do Harry'ego dociera, że wuj i ciotka doskonale wiedzą, kiedy wypada pełnia. Że mógł ich o to spytać.

Czerwiec nie jest w tym roku upalny, co odbija się na temperaturach w nocy. Naciągają swetry pani Weasley, żeby ich ciepło sięgało choć trochę dalej, i idą powoli, rozglądając się i nasłuchując.  
- Little Whinging to ciche miasteczko – mówi Luna.  
Harry wyciąga tylko różdżkę. Zaklęcie „Wskaż mi" kieruje ją na północ, kiedy myśli o Narcyzie. I na północ, kiedy myśli o Dudleyu. Klnie cicho.  
- Tego nie wypada robić w towarzystwie damy – szepcze znów Luna, a Harry, nie wytrzymując, odwraca się do niej gwałtownie.  
- Możesz na chwilę spoważnieć? Wrócić do świata żywych? Bo może lepiej będzie zostawić cię w domu, żebyś siedziała i czekała na nasz powrót. Jeśli wrócimy. Gdyby tu była Hermiona…  
Zapada nieprzyjemna cisza.  
- Przecież ja nawet nie wiem, jakiego zaklęcia użyć. Ja cię narażam, a ty mnie rozpraszasz… To nie ma najmniejszego sensu.  
- Gdyby tu była Hermiona, zarządziłaby użycie Drętwoty. Na trzy różdżki. To wprawdzie dość desperacki, ale całkiem skuteczny środek na wilkołaki. Tylko trzeba to wymówić równocześnie.  
Harry'emu robi się głupio, ale niczego po sobie nie pokazuje. Przecież mogła powiedzieć o tym od razu. Swoją drogą, on już dawno powinien się zainteresować tematem walki z wilkołakami. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak podczas wakacji na Grimmauld Place, w czasie walki w Ministerstwie Magii… Przecież Remus _mógłby_ być niebezpieczny.  
- W cichych miejscach, takich tak to, raczej nie powinno się używać łajnobomb – odzywa się znów Luna. - Ani tych fajerwerków od Freda i George'a. A szkoda, bo mam spory zapas w kieszeni…  
- Nie chcielibyśmy ściągnąć sobie na głowę ekipy od wymazywania mugolom pamięci.  
- Tak, tak, to ostateczność. I trudno przewidzieć, jak zadziałałaby na wilkołaka. Myślisz, że Fred i George testują swoje wynalazki na magicznych istotach?  
- Nie sądzę, Luno – odszeptuje Harry, skupiając wzrok na cieniu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ale to tylko kot. Tylko kot.

Dopiero po godzinie słyszą ponownie wycie. Jeśli Harry'ego słuch nie myli, to o przecznicę dalej. I właśnie wtedy tuż za nimi rozlegają się szybkie kobiece kroki, stuk obcasów. Zalewa go ulga: kto oprócz Narcyzy mógłby wałęsać się o tej porze po miasteczku, w dodatku na obcasach? Okoliczni mieszkańcy raczej unikali kontaktu z nim, a Dudley zdecydowanie brzmi inaczej. Więc zapomina o poprzedniej kłótni, o tym, że to wszystko jej wina, że przez nią szwenda się ulicami z osłabioną po uwięzieniu Luną, że powinni kryć się przed wilkołakiem albo magicznie zapędzić w tę stronę jakieś zwierzęta. Że są w niebezpieczeństwie w samym środku uśpionego Little Whinging. Więc uśmiecha się szeroko, z ulgą. Przemyka mu przez myśl, że może ta historia skończy się podobnie do przygody z trollem – może zaprzyjaźni się z Narcyzą, znajdą wspólny język, połączeni wspólnym doświadczeniem zaczną współpracę, która doprowadzi do końca wojny. Może to sprzymierzeniec, którego potrzebował. Narcyza zna słabości drugiej strony, zna pewnie wszystkich śmierciożerców, z twarzy i nazwisk. Może wie coś o planach Voldemorta. I z całą pewnością jest potężna i sprytna, jeśli udało jej się uciec z Malfoy Manor.  
Niepotrzebnie zmarnował dziś czas. Jutro trzeba będzie zacząć od konkretów, zapominając o głupotach skupić się na wojnie, ona jest tu celem. Trzeba będzie mieć wojnę na uwadze i – jak to Luna mówiła? – a, zrobić porządek w ludziach. I koniecznie dostać zapas eliksiru tojadowego. Jutro.

Więc Harry, z szerokim i pełnym ulgi uśmiechem, obraca się i patrzy prosto na Bellatrix Lestrange.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział piąty, w którym Luna godzi zwaśnione rody i z upodobaniem szydełkuje na kuchennym stole ciotki Petunii**

Sam nie wie, które z nich pierwsze rzuca zaklęcie. Lestrange, z krwią obficie ulatującą z prawego ramienia, usuwa się za róg, a Harry szybko chwyta Lunę za rękę i ciągnie ją w pobliską bramę. Uchyla się, słysząc szmer nadlatującego zaklęcia i czerwony promień trafia w okno.  
Szkło obsypuje ich jak śnieg, Luna krzyczy, znów ciągnie ją za sobą, gdy dostrzega drugie wyjście z bramy. Już prawie z niej wypada, gdy uświadamia sobie, co to za miejsce, co to za ulica, na którą dokładnie przecznicę wychodzą drewniane drzwi, stare i odrapane, cud, że się nie rozpadły, Luna wydaje z siebie szloch, kuleje chyba na jedną nogę, Harry nie jest pewien, może to on sam kuleje? Biegnie im się jakoś krzywo, biegną dalej, lepszy Dudley niż Bellatriks, trudno, mówi sobie Harry.

Śmierć zawsze jest jakaś, lepsze zwierzę niż ona, może chociaż Luna zginie szybko, a przecież jeszcze przepowiednia, dynda gdzieś tam w tyle głowy, trzeba żyć, trzeba żyć.  
Ale jak się nie pokona Bellatriks, to i przed Voldemortem się nie stanie, to nie ma sensu. Moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna, czy ona może ją znać? Jeśli miłość – ale Dumbledore się czasem myli, Dumbledore myli się za często – więc jeśli to nie miłość, to czy Bellatriks może znać, wiedzieć więcej, niż Voldemort? Nie zdradzić tajemnicy świadomie albo nie mieć pojęcia, że on nie wie, ten, co wie wszystko?  
Lestrange nie zdradziłaby nigdy, dlaczego się nie śmieje, ona zawsze śmieje się szaleńczo, gdzie wilkołak?

Little Whinging jest pogrążone w grubej, za ciepłej ciszy. Nawet pod najlepszą pierzyną można się udusić.

* * *

Luna rzeczywiście kuśtyka. Ją też denerwuje cisza – taka cisza kojarzyła jej się zawsze z makowcem, mama piekła makowce, gdy Luna była małą dziewczynką. Na stole stały czerwone maki, a obok zawsze makowiec, taki zawijany, przekładany. Ta cisza nie może być bezpieczna, bo jest zbyt wyrazista, jakby czarna, przekładana długimi, bladymi pasmami złudzeń, które nie bywają prawdziwe.  
Ma dziewięć lat, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni, na stole stoi świeżo upieczone ciasto, pachnie jak kwiaty, czerwone w czerwonym wazonie, sięga po nóż i to w tym momencie słyszy wybuch, a po nim już tylko ciszę, jakąś taką ciemną ciszę. Ręka lekko się trzęsie, można by ukroić sobie kawałek, wybuchy zdarzają się kilka razy w tygodniu, właściwie codziennie jest jakiś wybuch, ale zapach nie jest już tak zachęcający, jak przed chwilą, więc Luna idzie na dół - sprawdzić, co tam się znów w maminym gabinecie stało.

* * *

Na chodniku tworzy się plama krwi. Harry pamięta jeszcze z mugolskiej podstawówki, że nie wyciąga się szkła z rany, żeby nie krwawiła bardziej. Całe szczęście, że to nie tętnica udowa – tyle jeszcze pamięta – ale to jakoś z boku, nad kolanem. Cholerne okno, cholerna Bellatriks.  
- To trochę jak maki – mówi Luna.  
- Chodź, musimy znaleźć Narcyzę, zawsze łatwiej jest walczyć w trójkę. Tylko gdzie ona może być? Zachowuje się kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnie…  
- Przecież to przez ciebie wyszła – Luna nie chce przestać mówić, jest jej raźniej, kiedy przerywa się tę ciszę, przekłada dodatkową warstwą i zaburza całą harmonię.  
- Pośpiesz się wreszcie – rzuca Harry, a Luna przypomina sobie, że ludzie nigdy nie lubili tego tematu, nie lubili, gdy zaczynała mówić o ciszy, makach i niezjedzonych ciastach. Albo o butach, chociażby. A buty to absolutnie fascynujący temat.  
Harry jest zdenerwowany, mogą umrzeć i to wciąż go wścieka. Dobrze, że się jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił, myśli Luna, wyjdziemy z tego cało, a wtedy będzie trzeba dalej bić się na wojnie. Więc zawija nadzienie w kolejną, lekko niedoprawioną warstwę.  
- Coś czuję, że jednak trzeba będzie porozmawiać z Tobiaszem Snape'em. A tak bardzo chciałam tego uniknąć.

* * *

Harry postanawia biec, w szybki cel trudniej trafić, jest zresztą dość ciemno, pełnia nie oświetla uliczek wystarczająco. Dudley powinien niedługo wyjść z tej części miasteczka i skierować się na łąki, w stronę hodowli bydła. Oby nie zbliżył się do autostrady, to byłoby kompletne pogwałcenie zasad tajności, ściągnąłby im na głowę urzędników - nie mówiąc już nawet o potencjalnych ofiarach. Wilkołaka mogą nie zainteresować świecące punkty przelatujące po asfalcie, ale wybiegające z zatrzymanych z piskiem opon samochodów, krzyczące i uciekające dwunożne stworzenia…. Ała.

Problem polega na tym, że Harry nie ma pojęcia, gdzie powinien biec. Zaczynają oddalać się od Lestrange, kiedy przypomina sobie o zaklęciu „Wskaż mi". Różdżka wskazuje za niego – w samo centrum niebezpieczeństwa. Ale przecież nie można Narcyzy zostawić – więc zatrzymuje się. Patrzy na Lunę, która kiwa głową. Dzielna dziewczyna, myśli Harry, zdołała uodporni ć się na wojnę, a przecież dopiero co wydostała się z niewoli. Mogłaby histeryzować, płakać, żądać powrotu do domu… Dzielna dziewczyna.

Więc odwracają się, kolejny raz stają plecami do Privet Drive – pustkowia i łąki otaczające miasteczko zdają się być o wiele bliżej, tak, tam z całą pewnością udał się Dudley, to już prawie tradycja, jak przyjazd ciotki Marge na przyjęcia urodzinowe wuja Vernona. Idą ostrożnie, skradają się więc do rogu ulicy, potem tylko przejdą przez plac – po co więc uciekali?, dwie przecznice i powrócą do punktu wyjścia. Dzielna dziewczyna, naprawdę dzielna, z tym szkłem w nodze…  
Jego tor myślenia staje się nierówny, ale uparcie dąży do jednej konkluzji.

Różdżka Harry'ego, ciągle wskazująca Narcyzę, zaczyna drgać.  
Z cienia obok wychodzi Bellatriks.  
Krew z nogi Luny ciągle leci ciurkiem, jak z zepsutego kranu.  
Dudley wydaje z siebie wycie, radosne i triumfalne, i dopiero wtedy dociera do nich, że stoi kilka metrów dalej, za ich plecami – kilka metrów, jak kiedyś troll, przemyka Harry'emu przez myśl – jest wyższy, niż Remus, a z wilczego pyska ścieka ślina – jak krew z nogi Luny, ta co jak kran –

- i Harry już wie, już łapie tę konkluzję, która się uparcie naprasza, zostawili za sobą długi szlak krwi, taką ilość wilkołak zwęszyłby nawet z sąsiedniego miasta, pewnie i Bellatriks ją zwęszyła.

Wtedy słyszy krzyk Lestrange, z boku:  
- Drętwota! – I dołącza do niej szybko, razem z Luną. Ledwo udaje mu się przenieść różdżkę z jednego celu na drugi, Bellatriks krzywi się wściekle.  
- Znowu grasz bohatera, Harry? No jasne, nie ma lepszego sposobu na spędzenie czerwcowej nocy niż poszukiwania wilkołaka i ratowanie damy w opresji. Zmiataj do domu, już! Zajmę się twoim kuzynem. Tylko nie waż się już dzisiaj wychylić nos z pokoju.

Kiedy chłopak zamiera, obraca się szybko i idzie w stronę leżącego potwora, rzuca jeszcze przez ramię:  
- I nie próbuj leczyć dziewczyny, sama się tym zajmę. Żadna ze mnie specjalistka, ale i tak mam więcej doświadczenia, niż ty. I nalej mi wina.  
Dopiero wtedy do niego dociera. Jakby to wino stało się już jej wizytówką, jego elegancja i wykwintność, tak dla niej charakterystyczne, kojarzyły się momentalnie z tą kobietą.  
- Co ty sobie wyobrażałaś?  
Ale ona nie odwraca się więcej, pochylona nad Dudleyem wykonuje dziwne ruchy różdżką, jakby wyczarowywała nosze.  
- Nie zamierzam kontynuować tej rozmowy, dopóki nie znajdziemy się w domu.

* * *

Harry obraca w rękach kubek, Narcyza siedzi z jedną nogą założoną na drugą, uparcie wpatrzona w okno. Awantura już chyba ostygła, jak herbata – ale Luna lubi zimną herbatę, świeżą i ożywiającą – wszyscy trzej Dursleyowie siedzą u siebie, pozamykani na różne klucze, śpią. Jeśli potrafią.  
- Jakim cudem nikt nie ma pojęcia, że jesteś metamorfomagiem? Tego się nie powinno rejestrować?  
- Pomyśl logicznie, Harry, jak by to miało wyglądać? Ta zdolność nie ma właściwie żadnych ograniczeń, mogę wyglądać, jak chcę. Mogę mieć głowę słonia. Twojego wuja Vernona. Riddle'a.  
Przez twarz Harry'ego przebiega grymas wstrętu, ale i ślady zaciekawienia. To dość ciekawa broń, tyle że… Niefunkcjonalna.  
- Dlaczego Bellatriks?  
- Bo śmierciożercy się jej boją. Nie podeszliby z pytaniem: „co robisz sama w tej okolicy?". Nie kwestionowaliby jej obecności. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest lojalna i szalona.  
- Wysoko cenisz swoją siostrę.  
- Dokonuje głupich wyborów. Jest trochę jak dziecko.  
- Pamiętam, jak mówiłaś o niej wtedy, po Veritaserum. O waszym podobieństwie.  
Narcyza lekko marszczy brwi, po czym jej twarz traci wszelki wyraz.  
- Myślę, że to wszystko za bardzo ją pochłonęło, Harry – mówi cicho. – Straciła kontrolę i dobrze jej z tym. To lekkomyślne. Głupie. Może przede wszystkim – okrutne.  
- Czy Ciebie też mogłoby tak pochłonąć?  
- Czy co mogłoby mnie tak pochłonąć?  
- Ty mi powiedz.  
- Boisz się, że zdradzę czy że oszaleję?  
Harry nie odpowiada. Podnosi wzrok na Lunę, spokojnie szydełkującą, i przypomina sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę.  
- Mówiłaś, że chciałabyś czasem posiedzieć ze mną przy winie.  
- O ile sobie dobrze przypominam, to było zanim okazałeś się wysoce niekulturalnym gospodarzem. I że nad sobą nie panujesz.  
Harry wstaje gwałtownie.  
- No tak, bo ty to panujesz nad sobą wręcz fantastycznie! Wychodzisz sobie z domu i nie wracasz na noc, chociaż jest pełnia. Ty jesteś dorosła, tak? To powinnaś chyba już wiedzieć, że włóczenie się po ulicach…  
- Harry – głos Luny jest cichy, ale stanowczy. Więc Harry stwierdza, że sytuacja jest poważna i że może mądrze byłoby posłuchać głosu Krukonki. Oni podobno z rozumem się rodzili.  
- Narcyzo… Musimy porozmawiać.

Jest zupełnie inaczej, niż za pierwszym razem. Znikła wprawdzie nieufność, ale zastąpiło ją napięcie innego rodzaju, niezręczność i niepewność. Żadne z nich nie wie, jak właściwie się zachować ani czego oczekiwać. W końcu Narcyza przerywa ciszę – wykształcenie salonowe daje o sobie znać, myśli Harry – i uśmiecha się lekko, mówiąc:  
- Może zaczniemy tak, jak poprzednio? Nie znając się lepiej na siebie reagujemy.  
On przez chwilę rozważa tę myśl. Nie da się nie zauważyć, że wtedy patrzył na Narcyzę inaczej. To śmieszne, że teraz, kiedy właściwie jej zaufał, jest bardziej skłonny do patrzenia przez pryzmat stereotypów i nazwiska.  
- A może po prostu znowu podam ci Veritaserum? – żartuje. Narcyza arystokratycznie marszczy nosem i władczym gestem dłoni odsyła pytanie w niebyt.  
Napięcie spada, a oni patrzą na siebie przez chwilę. Poczucie humoru jest cenną rzeczą, a jednak… niewystarczającą, myśli Harry. Jaka szkoda.  
- Nie rób mi tego więcej. Nie zaskakuj w taki sposób. Jeśli mamy wszyscy czworo wyjść z tego żywi, to musimy znać swoje triki.  
Narcyza kiwa tylko głową. Zdaje się czekać.  
- Eee… Tak. Ja nie za bardzo mam w tym doświadczenie… Znaczy. Powinienem przeprosić, tak?  
Narcyza śmieje się lekko, nalewając sobie wina. Wyraźnie skupia się na tym, by nie musieć patrzeć mu w oczy.  
- Ja też nie jestem specjalnie uzdolniona w tym kierunku. Uznajmy, że to, co zostało już powiedziane, wystarczy.  
- Jesteśmy kwita?  
- Jesteśmy.  
- I wcale nie chcesz rozmawiać o przepowiedni?  
Odpowiada mu cisza.  
- Powinnam była domyślić się tego wcześniej, prawda? – odpowiada powoli Narcyza.  
- Od jednego mordercy do drugiego. Jesteś w stanie się z tym pogodzić? Mieszkać ze mną pod jednym dachem? Walczyć po mojej stronie?  
- To nie do końca tak. Widzisz, Harry… Ja wypadłam spod rynny na deszcz. Na mżawkę. Niby to samo, ale mniej mokro, mniej chłodno. Mniej. Tam byłam panią domu wypełnionego mordercami. Moja rodzina, goście, inne kobiety z mojej klasy… Wypadasz przy nich blado. I tak, to raczej komplement.  
Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.  
- Muszę walczyć. Neutralność jest zbyt niebezpieczna.

- Skąd ta powaga? Nie kokietujesz dzisiaj.  
- Jestem zmęczona. Jest czwarta w nocy, sporo czasu zajęły nam te wrzaski. Ale tak sobie myślę, Harry… Ten deszcz czy mżawka.  
- Tak?  
- Może się okazać ciepłym, letnim deszczem.  
Harry myśli, że chyba nie chce wiedzieć. Mogłoby się okazać, że widział w tych słowach mniej, niż powinien, że go to może przytłoczyć.  
Albo, co gorsza, że widzi w nich zbyt wiele.  
- Jest jeszcze coś. Nikt nie wie o moich zdolnościach. Kiedy metamorfomagia Andromedy wyszła na jaw, Bella się wściekła. Nie potrafiła znieść tego, że ma mniej talentu. To głównie z tego powodu tak strasznie jej nienawidzi, ślub z Tedem był tylko dodatkiem. Ja zorientowałam się dość późno, że mam tę samą umiejętność. Nie chciałam stracić siostry. Do dziś się nie domyśla. A potem doszedł do tego drugi powód, dla którego nie ujawniłam się ani przed Lucjuszem, ani przed Draconem – nie chciałam, żeby Riddle uznał mnie za coś wartą.

Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy. W końcu Harry, niepewny, czy ufać własnym wnioskom o tej porze nocy, postanawia zadać dręczące go pytanie wprost.  
- Czyli mamy rozejm?  
- W obliczu wspólnego wroga, jakim będzie jutro twoje niewyspane wujostwo – myślę, że tak.  
- I chyba żadne z nas nie wie, czy powinno się z tego cieszyć – mruczy Harry.  
- To dla mnie bezpieczniejsze – uśmiecha się, raczej sennie, Narcyza.  
- Oby.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział VI, w którym Luna okazuje się przerażającym potworem z kosmosu i rozprawia o robótkach ręcznych**

Jest delikatny, czerwcowy poranek. Z gatunku tych niezwykle przyjemnych poranków, kiedy aż chce się wstać i wybiec boso do ogródka. Tak.

Dursleyowie wstają kilka minut po siódmej i rozpoczynają proces otwierania drzwi. Za nimi panuje cisza, co uznano – choć cisza bywa obłudna – za znak, że można bezpiecznie wyjść na korytarz.

* * *

Ślad po tasaku jest śliczny.

Najbardziej Lunę zachwyca siatka pęknięć na ścianie wokół. I jeszcze te kilka miejsc na suficie, gdzie poodpadał tynk. Zgredek ma naprawdę wiele energii. Nic dziwnego, że Harry łapał się wczoraj za głowę.

Ale gdyby przyjrzeć się uważnie i pod innym kątem… Czyż to nie Mała i Wielka Niedźwiedzica? A tu, kilka lat świetlnych dalej, Alfa Centauri? Wiedzę na temat kosmosu Luna ma wielką i usystematyzowaną. Tata uznał, że jeśli chce się tropić nieznane ludzkiemu rodzajowi stworzenia, trzeba poznać wszelkie możliwe środowiska naturalne. Dlatego kupował o nich książki, wiele książek, mugolskich i magicznych. Dziwnym trafem te naukowe, z nieruchomymi zdjęciami, wydawały się często o wiele bardziej czarodziejskie. I wciąż zostawiały wiele miejsca wyobraźni.

Luna przekrzywia główkę i wpatruje się krytycznie w sufit. Z dziurą po tasaku niewiele da się zrobić – oprawi się ją później w drewnianą ramkę – ale to, co nad głową, to zupełnie inna kwestia. Gdyby się tylko odrobinę postarać, powstałaby śliczna mapa wszechświata. To duże i białe – lodówka, zdaje się – mogłoby być księżycem, wystarczy lekko przetransmutować, zaokrąglić, dodać ciemniejsze smugi na oznaczenie księżycowych mórz. Żyje w nich wiele unikalnych stworzeń, specyficzna fauna skalna, którą Luna chciałaby kiedyś zbadać.  
Dostanie się na księżyc nie powinno być trudne, wystarczy udoskonalić kilka projektów z młodości mamy i taty. Ale to będzie możliwe dopiero po wojnie, na razie Luna musi zostać i pilnować pana Lovegooda, Harry'ego, Dudleya, nawet pięknej pani Narcyzy, choć ona najmniej potrzebuje ochrony. Ale w razie ataku ględatków półdzikich czy skarabeuszy schodowych wiedza specjalistów jest niezbędna dla każdego, najtwardszego nawet człowieka. I Luna wie, że czas, w którym będzie ratowała ludzi-głazy nieubłaganie nadejdzie, nieubłagany jak wojna.

Potrzeba jeszcze słońca. Ale ponieważ nic w kuchni państwa Dursleyów nie jest wystarczająco piękne, ogromne, majestatyczne, oślepiające ani wybuchowe, Luna postanawia umieścić podobiznę gwiazdy na jednej ze ścian. Wprawdzie magiczne farby zostały w domu, u taty, ale zaklęcia malarskie wystarczą. Na poprawki będzie czas później.  
O, bardzo dobrze, jeszcze tylko na sufit kilka kropli złota. I nie zapomnieć o dodaniu do piątej galaktyki z lewej asteroidy B612. Przy tak maleńkim rozmiarze łatwo zapomnieć.

* * *

Wprawdzie u Petunii i Vernona od jakichś piętnastu lat i czterech miesięcy, kiedy to pani Dursley oprócz kwiatków dostała na urodziny cmoknięcie w policzek, trudno doszukiwać się przejawów czułości, jednak tego ciepłego poranka idą blisko siebie. Luna nie może zobaczyć zbyt wiele zza rogu, gdzie przysiadła na piętach z kubkiem kakao, ale zdaje jej się, że ciotka Petunia z całej siły ściska łokieć swojego męża, energicznie oglądając się do tyłu i na schody. Może to tłumaczyć jego skrzywioną minę. Tak, to ją zdecydowanie tłumaczy.  
Luna już, już ma się przenieść na parapet w salonie, by poobserwować szlaki miejscowych sów pocztowych i sprawdzić kierunek wiatru, gdy z kuchni rozlega się krzyk. A jest to, musi przyznać, Krzyk rasowy, piskliwy, jaki potrafią z siebie wydawać te kobiety, które są nimi pełną gębą, nie wstydzą się słabości, ale na tyle powściągliwe, by nie używać swoich zdolności wokalnych zbyt często i móc w niezakłóconym spokoju oddawać się obserwacji sąsiadów. Krzyk całkowicie niewyćwiczony i spontaniczny.

Prawdziwe osiągnięcie.

- Cholerny bachorze, natychmiast na dół!

O, to wuj Vernon. Zdaje się zupełnie niewychowany. Wprawdzie wygląda, jakby nie spał całą noc, oczy ma podkrążone i mało skupione, ale to go jeszcze nie tłumaczy. Bluzgać przed ósmą rano! Luna zdecydowanie powinna coś z tym zrobić. Tak, zanim jeszcze pani Narcyza zejdzie na dół w podobnie złym humorze.

- Przepraszam, panie Vernonie.

Państwo Dursleyowie reagują jakoś dziwnie. Pani Petunia wydaje z siebie słaby pisk i ciężko osuwa się na krzesło, a jej mąż sztywnieje, czerwienieje i gwałtownym ruchem zadziera głowę w górę. Dobrze, że nie jest wyższy, dziura w suficie mogłaby spowodować zupełny zamęt w lewym rogu wszechświata, przy trzęsieniu galaktyki Małemu Księciu z pewnością potłukłby się kałamarz na atrament. To nie byłoby miłe ze strony pana wujka Harry'ego, już wystarczająco trudno jest pisać do niej listy pod czujnym okiem zazdrosnej róży. Takich rzeczy się zwyczajnie nie robi.

Dlatego Luna, choć rzadko się denerwuje – i tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś atakuje jej przyjaciół – bierze się pod boki i zaczyna spokojnym głosem tyradę, zanim jeszcze pan Dursley otworzy usta.  
- Panie Vernonie, musimy poważnie porozmawiać o pańskim zachowaniu. Pewne postawy wobec gości są zwyczajnie niegrzeczne – jak używanie tak nieprzystojnych słów w towarzystwie trzech dam i dwóch młodych mężczyzn, dla których powinien pan być wzorem. Gdyby takie rzeczy działy się na przykład wśród ględatków sarkastycznych typu karłowatego, szef kolonii srogo by winnych ukarał i zabronił uczestnictwa w cowieczornym świętowaniu. Powinien pan wziąć sobie do serca również kwestię wypoczynku pańskich gości. Mój tatuś zawsze mówił, że dobry sen jest bardzo ważny dla zachowania dobrego humoru. Jak się człowiek nerwowo budzi, to to szkodzi na mięśnie okrężne ust. I wtedy trudniej jest się uśmiechać. Czy pan się dziś nerwowo obudził, panie Vernonie?

Niestety nie udaje jej się uzyskać odpowiedzi od zdecydowanie niezdrowo czerwonego wuja, gdyż właśnie do kuchni wchodzi szeroko uśmiechnięty Harry z lekko złośliwie uśmiechniętą Narcyzą, a gdzieś w tyle czai się Dudley.

Ciotka Petunia osuwa się trochę niżej na krześle. Jej ruch przyciąga szybko uwagę wszystkich, ale pani Dursley nie traci do końca rezonu i, wyciągając oskarżająco palec z stronę pani Malfoy, pyta:

- Kim pani jest? Co pani tu robi? I kto panią tu wpuścił?

Luna myśli, że to przykład typowo mugolskiego myślenia – bo przecież można się wpuścić samemu bez większego trudu na różne sposoby, jak to robią turyści i złodzieje. Kobieta obok ma chyba podobne myśli, bo patrzy chłodno i podnosi wyniośle głowę, podobnie jak wcześniej wuj Vernon. Dziwny, niebezpieczny zwyczaj.

- Państwo pozwolą, że przedstawię się oficjalnie, jako że wcześniej nie było mi dane tego uczynić. Narcyza Helsemonia Helena Malfoy, z domu Black, dziedziczka Wethersland i Cayoghen, pani Wyspy Far.

Z boku Harry mruczy pod nosem coś o bzdurnych imionach czystokrwistych snobów, więc Luna pochyla się lekko w jego stronę i szepcze:

- Nie przejmuj się, ja mam na drugie Magdalithanie.

- Ekhm. Niezły wystrój, Luno.

- Miałam nadzieję, że to powiesz, Harry. Od razu milej się zrobiło, jak słońce rozgrzało te białe blaty i ściany.

Uśmiechna się delikatnie.

- Tak, kuchnia od zawsze była nieskazitelna.

- Nieskazitelna? Co to znaczy?

- To właściwie to samo, co nietykalna.

Luna marszczy nos.

- To szalenie niepraktyczne. Jak przygotować obiad rodzinny na trzydzieści pięć osób, niczego nie dotykając? I nie używając magii!

- Macie w domu obiady na trzydzieści pięć osób?

- Nie, ale zawsze chciałam takie robić. Bo gotowanie dla dwojga to dość smutna sprawa, jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowić.

- Myślę, że i tak radośniejsza, niż gotowanie dla trójki ludzi w tym domu, Luno.

Ale ich cicha rozmowa zostaje przerwana, gdy wuj Vernon odzyskuje władzę nad językiem i zadaje ostrożne pytanie, mierząc Narcyzę wzrokiem.

- Czy pani… eee… hrabino… Co pani, pani hrabino, raczy robić w naszym domu?

- Raczę prosić Harry'ego Pottera o ochronę, panie Dursley – odpowiada Narcyza, zachowując powagę.

- O ochronę. Aha, tak… - I wuj milknie, najwyraźniej zrezygnowany.

- Dlaczego jakaś hrabina miałaby chcieć ochrony od tego chłopaka? – pyta szybko ciotka Petunia, poprawiając się lekko na krześle.

- Harry przewodzi silniejszej stronie w wojnie. Przez swoje powiązania z czarnoksiężnikiem zwanym Voldemortem stałam się celem dla jego strony, a po zdradzie własnego obozu nie miałam się gdzie udać. Ściga mnie kilkudziesięciu żądnych krwi śmierciożerców … – Pani Malfoy uśmiecha się promiennie. – Nie najlepiej państwo wyglądają. Może wody?

Ale odpowiada jej cisza.

- _Ten_ chłopak – zdobywa się w końcu na odwagę ciotka – dowodzi na wojnie. I oni wygrywają. I mordercy cię ścigają. I ścigają jego. I ty tu jesteś… Jak długo tu jesteś?

- Dopiero przybyłam. Zabawię do końca wakacji.

I znów zapada cisza. A wtedy z głośnym trzaskiem na środku kuchennego stołu aportuje się Zgredek.

- Harry Potter sir musi być głodny, sir! Zgredek przeprasza, że nie mógł przybyć wcześniej, ale Zgredek zrobi najlepsze śniadanie, sir, na jakie sir zasługuje i na jakie zasługują przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera, sir. – Po czym rozgląda się wokół radośnie i wyciąga z kieszeni składaną magiczną patelenkę. Która w mgnieniu oka przybiera wygląd najnowocześniejszej, sporej wielkości patelni reklamowanej w telewizji.

Wuj Vernon zaciska mocno szczęki i, całkowicie już czerwony, nawet na czubkach palców, warczy:

- Wyjeżdżamy.

- Nie możecie wyjechać.

- Co ty powiedziałeś, chłopcze?

- Że wam nie wolno wyjechać.

- Myślisz, że możesz mi czegoś zabronić, ty żałosny mały odmieńcu? Ja…

- Wystarczy. – I dla podkreślenia swoich słów Narcyza uderza otwartą dłonią w stół. – Harry, pozwól im wyjechać, nikt nie powinien ich szukać, a wszystkim będzie wygodniej.

- Oni nie mogą wyjechać.

- Tak ci zależy na ich obecności? Ci mugole będą nam przeszkadzać, wystarczy, że zobaczą któreś z naszych zaklęć i ministerstwo zacznie robić problemy.

- _Ci__mugole_ potrafią trzymać się z daleka. Niemagiczność nie ma nic wspólnego z utratą rozumu, homo sapiens to homo sapiens.

- Uważasz, że jestem rasistką?

- Uważam, że niepotrzebnie się upierasz.

- Ja się niepotrzebnie upieram? Próbuję ci pomóc!

- Próbujesz pomóc sobie, bo ich nie lubisz. A ja ich potrzebuję.

- Po prostu chcesz mi zrobić na złość.

- Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że cały świat kręci się wokół ciebie? Dla mojego własnego bezpieczeństwa oni muszą zostać. Prawda, ciociu Petunio?

Pani Dursley rzuca mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale zaciska usta i kiwa głową.

- Więc ustalone.

- Ale ja nie życzę sobie, żeby oni urządzali tu takie szopki!

- Kto tu jest gościem, a kto gospodarzem, Narcyzo?

- Ale ja jestem czystokrwistą czarownicą, potrzebuję pewnych warunków, szczególnie, jeśli mamy się przygotowywać do wojny. Przed nami jest sporo pracy, trzeba pomóc wrócić do zdrowia pannie Lovegood, podszkolić wilkołaka, potrenować ciebie i zrobić jakieś plany na przyszłość! Jak ja mam wytrzymać w takich warunkach, z mugolami wydzielającymi nam pomieszczenia, racje żywieniowe i pewnie jeszcze poziom głośności, którego nie możemy przekroczyć? To oni mają pretensje i to oni cię wyzywają.

Harry, wyraźnie rozbawiony, porozumiewa się wzrokiem z Luną.

- Co? – warczy Narcyza.

- Miałam kiedyś kuzyna, który podobnie grymasił. I nie chciał jeść niczego poza bananem w sosie czekoladowym. Ale jak długo małe dziecko może jeść banany z czekoladą i nic więcej? Rzecz jasna szybko dostał niebieskiej skrzaciej wysypki.

- Skrzaciej wysypki? – pyta ostrożnie Harry.

- Tak, skrzaciej. Na tyłku.

I Harry nie wytrzymuje, siada na ziemi zgięty ze śmiechu.

- Jeśli to do nikogo nie dotarło, oznajmiam, że my stąd wyjeżdżamy – mówi głośno wuj Vernon. Ale tym razem przerywa mu sama Petunia.

- W porządku, zostaniemy, zanim zaczniesz nam grozić. Tylko doprowadźcie kuchnię do normalnego stanu.

- Och, oczywiście musicie wysuwać żądania. Jakby pozostanie przy waszym siostrzeńcu i synu było tak strasznym poświęceniem. Ja jestem zmuszona do rozłąki z synem i oddałabym wiele, żeby do niego wrócić. I nie życzę sobie, żeby mnie porównywać do rozkapryszonych dzieci.

- Narcyzo, oni zostają. Jeśli taki jest ich warunek, to go spełnimy. Prawda, Luno?

Ale Luny już nie ma w kuchni, tak samo jak nie ma za drzwiami Dudleya. Za to Zgredek robi wielką jajecznicę, entuzjastycznie wrzucając na patelnię wielkie ilości pokrojonych warzyw i grzybów, które nie wiadomo skąd wziął. I nuci.

Harry'emu przechodzi przez myśl, że chyba jednak wolałby posłuchać Rona pod prysznicem.

- Chcę to przedyskutować – mówi Narcyza.

- Co ty zrobiłeś mojej żonie? Czy wy wszyscy powariowaliście? Nie będę zostawał w tym domu z wariatami…!

- Tu nie ma o czym dyskutować.

- Którzy na dodatek nie potrafią…

- Nie wolno ci podejmować wszystkich decyzji samodzielnie. To ma być sojusz?

- … zachowywać najnormalniejszych norm społecznych jak normalni ludzie!

- Nie wyjawię ci powodów, dla którego wszystko musi pozostać, jak jest. Przykro mi, ale nie ufam ci na tyle. Niewielu ludzi zostało wtajemniczonych i niech tak pozostanie. Musisz mi zaufać.

- I myślą, że mogą wszystkimi rządzić…

- Mam tego dosyć. I nie zrobiłam nic, co dałoby ci powody do braku wiary we mnie. Warunki tutaj są naprawdę skandaliczne, ja…

- Sama tu przyszłaś. I nie mów, że chcesz iść, bo nie masz gdzie. Musisz się pogodzić z sytuacją. Z moimi krewnymi, w miarę możliwości, bo będziemy żyć obok siebie. Te warunki naprawdę nie są złe, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak cię to denerwuje…

- … i podejmować za nich decyzje, przewracać życie do góry nogami, robić cyrk z domu!

- Dlaczego tak mnie denerwuje? Bo ci mugole traktują nas jak kogoś gorszego, ty przez nich robisz się nerwowy, zwlekają nas z łóżka kiedy im się podoba, musimy się do nich dostosowywać, chociaż boją się tak, że nawet nie próbują nas wyrzucić. Wczoraj kazałeś mi się zwyczajnie ukrywać, jakby mieszkanie tutaj było zbrodnią! I mówię ci po raz ostatni…

- Cholerny cyrk z tanimi sztuczkami dla naiwnych…

- CISZA! – Harry bierze głęboki oddech, próbując się jeszcze uspokoić, ale jest już za późno. Udaje mu się opanować tylko szalejącą w nim magię. – Chcecie sami rządzić i podejmować decyzje? Sami dokonywać wszystkich wyborów? To może zastanówcie się, kto tu jest wybrańcem i co to właściwie znaczy.

* * *

Są na górze, w pokoju Dudleya. Harry opiera się o drzwi i obserwuje, jak Luna zabiera się za tłumaczenie podstaw. Widzi zafascynowany, ale wciąż lekko przerażony wzrok chłopaka, gdy ten zerka na trzymaną w dłoni różdżkę.

W tym wypadku przedmiot naprawdę reprezentuje właścicielkę: jest lekko pofalowany i zakończony malutką spiralą, wzdłuż biegną cieniutkie linie w różnych odcieniach. Tylko Luna mogłaby mieć różdżkę w paski.

Nie, inaczej: tylko dla niej drewno układa się w takie kształty. Ciekawe, ile czasu ten okaz przeleżał u Ollivandera lub jego przodków w oczekiwaniu na dziewczynę. Może i całe wieki.

I ciekawe, czy jakaś różdżka czeka tam na Dudleya. Czy któraś już _wie._

Z opowieści chłopaka wynikało, że jego magia ujawniła się dopiero w jakiś czas po ugryzieniu, już po przemianach w wilkołaka. W silnych emocjach, jak u Harry'ego.

Ale on się z tym urodził, a dla Dudleya to zupełna nowość. Opanowanie wszystkich zdolności może być nie lada wyzwaniem, tym bardziej, że magia budzi w nim raczej nieprzyjemne skojarzenia. Najpierw Hagrid upiększył go tym świńskim ogonkiem, później, gdy Dursleyowie próbowali poradzić sobie z wilkołactwem, zupełnie go od nich odgrodziła.

Gdy Luna kładzie na swojej dłoni skrawek papieru z podłogi i wymawia wyraźnie: Vin-gar-dium Le-vio-sa, jej uśmiech jest przygaszony.

A potem przez kilka godzin Dudley macha i macha różdżką, nie odnosząc najmniejszego skutku.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Rodział siódmy, w którym Luna trzyma swój smutek na wodzy** **i udaje się na poszukiwania magii Dudleya**

Cisza przeciąga się w nieskończoność i Narcyza, po zrobieniu sobie herbaty, postanawia iść na górę, kiedy wuj Vernon traci cierpliwość. Podchodzi gwałtownie, staje nad nią i pyta. Wzrok ma rozgorączkowany i ona doskonale widzi, że Dursley ledwo się kontroluje.

- No dobrze, to co to znaczy – być Wybrańcem?

Narcyza właściwie nie zna odpowiedzi, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała.

I nienawidzi myślenia pod presją czasu. Tego spojrzenia, mówiącego wyraźnie, że mężczyzna nie będzie czekał wiecznie. Że cierpliwość ulatuje z każdą kolejną sekundą, kiedy ona usiłuje zebrać myśli i słowa, znowu bezskutecznie. Nienawidzi jąkania się i strachu, skurczenia ramion, napięcia w mięśniach i ściśniętego gardła.

To pochylenie ramion było pierwszą reakcją, którą zauważyła, jeszcze zanim zaszła w ciążę z Draco. To były pierwsze lata małżeńskiego życia, zaledwie kilka awantur i jedno uderzenie. Wystarczyło, żeby nauczyć ją podstawowej reakcji.

_Schowaj się._

To nie tak, że jest słabą, bezbronną kobietką, która da sobą pomiatać. W domu rodzinnym zachowywała się jak jej siostry. Pełna energii, czasem nie potrafiła się powstrzymać i biegała po korytarzach dworu. Tylko pod nieobecność rodziców, rzecz jasna. Czasem robiły to w trójkę. Zaburzanie konwenansów je bawiło.

Nigdy nie pozwalały sobie na podobne zachowania w sytuacjach oficjalnych – tam nie dopuszczano najmniejszego ryzyka. Bankiety i bale dopinano na ostatni guzik. Jeśli któryś ze skrzatów nie spełnił oczekiwań i popełnił błąd, zabijano go paroma celnymi zaklęciami na granicy legalności. Jeśli ojciec miał wyjątkowo podły nastrój, po prostu zwalniał winowajcę. Hańby, która ciążyła na skrzacie oddalonym z domu Blacków, nie dało się zdjąć.

Miała wsparcie sióstr, zaprzeczenie temu byłoby niesprawiedliwością. Ale są różne rodzaje wsparcia. Bella nie pozwoliłaby komukolwiek z zewnątrz tknąć swojej rodziny. Andromeda była wrażliwsza i czasem tuliła ją do siebie wieczorem, na dobranoc. Ale nikt i nic nie mogło stanąć pomiędzy Narcyzą a jej bliskimi. Tu nikt nie stawiał granicy między troską a zranieniem.

Nawet dla niej samej te granice były płynne, musiała to przyznać. Całe swoje wczesne życie, dorastanie, spędziła w tym samym domu, w niezmiennej atmosferze. Trudno było analizować te relacje od środka i nazywać je dobrem czy złem. Szczególnie odkąd zafascynowana Riddlem Bella zaczęła powtarzać, że takie wartości nie istnieją. To mąciło Narcyzie w głowie, rzeczywiście, Riddle był przekonujący i charyzmatyczny, ale otrząsnęła się dość szybko. Może dlatego, że wiedziała, że niezależnie od istnienia władzy i potęgi są jeszcze na świecie rany. I trzeba je zarówno jakoś wytłumaczyć, jak i powtrzymać. Wymówki Riddle'a były tylko wymówkami, Bella szalała, Andromeda zaczęła już się oddalać, a Narcyzie pozostały jedynie jej myśli.

Spędziła nad tym miesiące, przyglądając się coraz uważniej relacjom, rozmowom, reakcjom, aż pewnego dnia, około ósmej rano, doszła do pewnego i nieodwołalnego wniosku: wyładowywanie gniewu na rodzinie nigdy nie jest troską, nawet, jeśli ci mówią, że bez surowego wychowania nie wyjdziesz na ludzi.

Ale to, że przez surowe wychowanie stała się podporządkowaną, przestraszoną kobietką, zauważyła dopiero po narodzeniu syna.

Nigdy nie była zakochana. Może miała zbyt wysokie wymagania i mniemanie o sobie, zbyt wiele rezerwy, a może po prostu nie poznała nikogo odpowiedniego. Ale kiedy pojawił się Lucjusz, od pierwszej chwili wiedziała, że to nie ten.

To spotkanie było w pewien sposób wyjątkowe. Miało wszelkie predyspozycje, żeby stać się wymarzoną, romantyczną pierwszą randką – w parku Malfoy Manor, nad stawem, letnim wieczorem. Nawet pogoda im sprzyjała. Czekała na niego przez pół godziny. Kiedy już, już chciała zrezygnować i odejść, usłyszała kroki i podniosła szybko głowę, w nadziei, że przyjrzy mu się jeszcze z daleka, niezauważenie. Ale on dostrzegł jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się z wyższością, poprawiając nieskazitelny mankiet. Był wysoki, bogato ubrany, elegancki, o urodzie, którą nazywamy posągową. A jego pierwsze słowa brzmiały:

- Kupiłem cię za prawdziwą górę galeonów, nie zawiedź mnie, _skarbie_.

Wprawdzie zauważyła, że nie przeprosił za spóźnienie, jakby jej obowiązkiem było czekać, ale nie przyłożyła do tego wielkiej wagi. Jej ojciec myślał w identyczny sposób.

Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, czy można coś zmienić. Czy kobieta w arystokratycznej rodzinie może znaczyć coś więcej albo czy w ogóle może cokolwiek znaczyć. Nigdy nie chciała się pchać na wojnę ani do polityki.

Wprawdzie potrafiła być zadziorna, lubiła lekki bunt i spontaniczność, ale nie za wszelką cenę. Koszty przeliczała ostrożnie. Może po prostu za dobrze znała realia. Szaleństwo Bellatriks było jej szaleństwem, skrajnie różnym od charakteru Narcyzy.

Wojna i polityka byłoby jak bieganie po korytarzu przy otwartych drzwiach sali balowej. Ryzykowne i niesmaczne.

Narcyza jest w pełni świadoma, że jej organizm w tej chwili prawie nie tworzy śliny. Przełykanie wymaga takiego wysiłku, że rozprasza i odrywa myśli od mężczyzny, który stoi przed nią. To stara, znajoma suchość, która kojarzy się z gorzkim i słonym smakiem w ustach, takim, jakiego od zawsze, od dzieciństwa nie cierpi. Nie może znieść posmaku towarzyszącemu mdłościom, mdłości zawsze przychodzą ze strachem.

Gdzieś w tyle umysłu siedzi ta myśl, że to nie jest Lucjusz, tylko obcy mugol, że on jest słabszy, że to nie jest dom.

Ale strach jest specyficzny. Zamyka tyle furtek, że umysł nie ma się już gdzie zgubić. Nie ma alternatyw i idzie jedyną, prościutką ścieżką, do przodu. Nie rozgląda się na boki. A z przodu jest on, nieważne nawet, jak wygląda, nieważne, że niepodobny. On jest wściekły, jest od niej wyższy, patrzy i czeka.

- Wuju Vernonie?

Niepewny głos z tyłu – jak Draco, jak Draco kiedyś, dwa lata temu, nie można mu pozwolić…

Ale Dursley się cofa. Harry przykłada mu różdżkę do gardła i patrzy w oczy. Harry'ego nie trzeba chronić.

_To co to znaczy – być Wybrańcem?_

Więc to tylko ona potrzebuje ochrony.

Narcyza wymija ich obu, wychodzi z kuchni i opiera się ciężko o ścianę zaraz obok drzwi, bo trzęsące się nogi nie zaniosą jej dalej.

* * *

Lunie ciężko patrzeć na Dudleya. Sama nie wie, co jest w tej sytuacji gorsze: jego wciąż jeszcze obecne obrzydzenie tym, co robi, _czarowaniem_, czy widoczne na twarzy poczucie porażki. Wszystkie przedmioty leżą w rządku, rządku idealnym, którego idealność podkreśla, że żaden z nich nawet nie drgnął.

Pamięta dobrze, jak sama się czuła świeżo po przyjeździe do Hogwartu. Od początku była sama, ale widziała, że sympatię innych ludzi mogła zdobyć. A skoro trafiła do Ravenclawu, to co mogło zbliżyć ją do rówieśników bardziej, niż osiągnięcia w magii?

Ale w ciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni nie wyszło jej żadne zaklęcie.

Dudley macha różdżką wściekle, nie zawsze nawet kierując ją na przedmioty leżące na podłodze. Już dawno przestał dobrze akcentować słowa, zachowuje się trochę tak, jakby próbował zmusić magię do działania. Zagrozić jej i ją stłamsić.

Luna lubi myśleć, że magię trzeba raczej ujarzmić, jak piękne zwierzę, takie zbyt wysokie, bo do niego sięgnąć. Nie da się go zwyczajnie poklepać po grzbiecie, podrapać za uszami i mieć święty spokój. Trzeba raczej wspinać się wyżej i wyżej, aż będzie można spojrzeć tej istocie prosto w oczy. Ale urosnąć trzeba samemu, bez pomocy drabiny.

Ona wprawdzie zawsze wierzyła w ludzi, wierzyła głęboko, że są najlepszymi stworzeniami na tej planecie, tylko nie zawsze o tym wiedzą. Wolała wierzyć, że pogrąża ich głupota, nie zło. Ale nawet Luna musi przyznać, że w przypadku Dudleya proces rośnięcia trochę potrwa.

* * *

Wraca do kuchni dopiero, kiedy ucicha cała kłótnia. Gdyby była w tej chwili bardziej sobą, Harry'emu nieźle by się oberwało za takie ryzykowanie. Zastraszanie czy atakowanie wuja nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. Ale Narcyza już od bardzo dawna nie była sobą i czuje się w tym niewytrenowana. Nie umie pokonać słabości wystarczająco szybko, bo przy Lucjuszu nauczyła się uciekać i zamykać. Siedzi jej w głowie myśl, że warto by zawalczyć, zarządzić zmiany, że to zrobiłaby stara Narcyza w starciu z pierwszym lepszym mugolem. Ale jest na to chyba zbyt zmęczona i zawstydzona. Więc siada tylko cicho przy stole i czeka na działania innych.

Harry mierzy ją dziwnym wzrokiem, niepewny, dlaczego nie wyciągnęła różdżki, kiedy wuj Vernon stał się agresywny. Ale kobieta wygląda tak bezbronnie, że wszelkie negatywne myśli, cały gniew po poprzedniej kłótni szybko ulatują i chłopak postanawia zająć się sytuacją.

Nie za bardzo mają czas na kryzysy, prawda?

- O co w ogóle poszło? Wuju?

- Nic jej nie zrobiłem, gówniarzu, mówię ci to któryś raz. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, o czym mówiłeś.

- Mówiłem?

- No, wcześniej. Bzdury o Wybrańcu. Co ty niby jesteś, Superman?

- Gdyby tylko – mruczy cicho Harry. To mogłoby rozwiązać kilka spraw. Chociaż – czy taki heros naprawdę mógłby stawić czoła Voldemortowi? Pewnie byłby o wiele za słaby. Tak, jak Harry jest za słaby. Ale to niebezpieczne myśli. – Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć?

Kiedy Petunia się odzywa, zaskakuje wszystkich. Łatwo było zapomnieć o jej obecności w kuchni.

- Wiemy tylko, że zostawili cię u nas po tym, jak pokonałeś tego Jak-Mu-Tam. I że dopóki tu mieszkamy, dopóty wytrzymują jakieś bariery. Więc jesteś bezpieczny. Ale cała ta sprawa z bohaterstwem…? I z wojną, o której wcześniej mówiła twoja hrabina? Chyba należą nam się jakieś wyjaśnienia!

- Harry jest jedynym, który może pokonać Toma Riddle'a, tego czarnoksiężnika. On nigdy nie został całkowicie pokonany, wrócił do pełni sił, zebrał sprzymierzeńców i sieje dziś spustoszenie. I nikt inny nie będzie mógł go zabić, nikt mu nie zagrozi. Tak mówi przepowiednia i tyle wiem na ten temat – odpowiada cicho Narcyza.

- Więc zostajemy? Nie możemy się wyprowadzić? – mówi dziwnie zrezygnowanym głosem wuj Vernon.

- Tak, musicie tu zostać. – Harry postanawia wykorzystać sposobność. Sama myśl o tym, że wujostwo mogłoby się zbuntować i opuścić potajemnie dom… - Przykro mi, że zostaliście w to wmieszani, ale tak naprawdę nikt z nas nie miał wyboru. Wojna przyszła do nas, a nie my do niej, i musimy ją jakoś przeżyć.

Wuj Vernon zdaje się słuchać nader uważnie, jak na niego, a potem myśli przez chwilę w skupieniu.

- Petunio, czy my nie musimy pilnie pojechać na zakupy? W lodówce jakoś pusto…

Kiedy Dursleyowie wsiadają do auta, największą ulgą napełnia ich to, że nie mają już przed oczami modelu wszechświata, który był kiedyś ich kuchnią.


	9. Rozdział 8

Dedykowane Mosi, za pomoc merytoryczną mimo późnej pory i wpływu prawie francuskiego wina  
oraz Cellar, za nieocenione wsparcie duchowe i nie tylko.

**Rozdział ósmy, w którym Luna podgląda podglądanie sąsiadów i zacieśnia przyjaźń z telewizorem**

Harry śpi niespokojnie, jak co noc. Rzuca się od jednej do drugiej strony łóżka, głowa zsuwa mu się z poduszki, potem coraz bliżej krawędzi kanapy, cały zwija się w kłębek i podkurcza nogi. Kołdra spada delikatnie na podłogę, tylko jeden róg pozostaje zaplątany między stopami Harry'ego, więc gdy ten zrywa się nagle i wstaje, z trudem utrzymuje równowagę. Chwyta szybko uchwyt z szafy, na szczęście jest blisko, łapie z trudem równowagę, pozbywając się przeszkody wokół stóp i siada ciężko. Już wie, że o czymś zapomniał, że coś cholernie istotnego przeleciało mu koło nosa – jedno zdanie, które nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Ale każde słowo w tym zdaniu, każde z osobna, ma swoje znaczenie. I Harry nie może się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Luna wie o czymś, co może wpłynąć na rozwój wojny. Że próbowała mu to powiedzieć, naprowadzić go na trop, nie wykonując całej pracy za niego – czy z nią naprawdę wszystko musiało być takie pokomplikowane, jakby nie można było zwyczajnie…!

I ta jedna rzecz, o której zapomniał, wydaje mu się nagle tak ważna i potężna, że zrywa się znowu i chce biec do Luny od razu, teraz, obudzić ją, zapytać, dostać wszystkie odpowiedzi natychmiast. Ale jedno zerknięcie na zegarek leżący na stole ostudza jego zapał. Jest druga w nocy, dziewczyna wciąż potrzebuje odpoczynku. No i obudziłby pewnie Narcyzę, śpiącą obok Luny, a to nie wydaje się dobrym pomysłem. Kto wie, jaki potwór powitałby jego nocną wizytę w ciele tej ślicznej blondynki. Ślicznym ciele.

Nocne majaczenia coraz bardziej się rozmywają i Harry zasypia na siedząco, po czym opada lekko na łóżko i leży tak, już bez ruchu, aż do rana.

* * *

Luna lubi te poranki przy telewizorze. Dudley o tej porze nie należy wprawdzie do najaktywniejszych czy szczególnie ochoczych towarzyszy rozmów, ale do takich reakcji na wczesne pobudki przyzwyczaiła się już w dormitorium Ravenclawu. Wiecznie zakopani w książkach aż do późnej nocy uczniowie nie mieli zwykle ochoty na wyprawy do wschodu słońca. A szkoda. Luna wie doskonale, że niewiele jest na świecie tak wspaniałych rzeczy, jak wschody słońca, dzieciństwo, czekolada i buty. No, może trzeba by do tej listy dorzucić jeszcze telewizory. Małe wielkie cuda, jeśli się im przyjrzeć od odpowiedniej strony i umiejętnie odkopać pozakrywane skarby.

Rzadko zdarzało się Lunie widywać tak piękne kolory, jak te w mugolskiej maszynie cudów. I tak szczęśliwe, pełne rodziny, jeśli ma być szczera, celebrujące śniadania w wesołe, jasne poranki bez wojny. I delfiny z tak bliska. Urocze stworzonka, szkoda tylko, że panowie nurkowie w telewizji nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo te zwierzęta kochają drapanie po nosach. Dla paru minut porządnego drapania były w stanie napraszać się różowym drapaczkom morskim całymi godzinami, dopóki uparciuchy nie ustąpiły. Pod tym względem delfiny całkiem przypominały lądowe psy, choć w kwestii łaszenia się przewyższały je o klasę.

Luna zasiada więc radośnie przy telewizorze, ustawiając niewielką głośność, żeby pozwolić Dudleyowi jeszcze trochę pospać, choć chyba nie udałoby jej się go obudzić. Był pod tym względem niesamowicie podobny do taty.

I znowu ma przed oczami pięcioosobową, roześmianą rodzinę: uroczych, trzymających się za rękę dziadków, zakochane w sobie małżeństwo, nie mogące się powstrzymać od ciepłych uśmiechów i krótkich, intensywnych spojrzeń w oczy – Luna pamięta takie ze swojego dzieciństwa, mama często tak patrzyła na tatę. On patrzy też tak dzisiaj na jej zdjęcie, a ruchoma postać z fotografii je odwzajemnia, ale te oczy uwiecznione w drewnianej ramce nie są tak prawdziwe i żywe, jak powinny być. Więc i spojrzenie taty się zmieniło, posmutniało, lekko zgorzkniało. Ale naprawdę bardzo leciutko – gdyby Luna była choć odrobinę mniej spostrzegawcza, z pewnością nie zauważyłaby niczego.

Na wysokim krześle między rodzicami siedzi małe dziecko. Jest idealne: piękne, wesołe, grzeczne, spokojne. I tu po raz pierwszy w jej zachwyt wkrada się wątpliwość. Bo czy prawdziwe dzieci naprawdę są tak… Pozbawione dziecinności?

Z łatwością potrafi przywołać przed swoje oczy ruchome obrazy ze zdjęć ze swojego dzieciństwa: widzi małą, rozczochraną dziewczynkę, lekko pyzatą, o mocno nieprzytomnym spojrzeniu, w ciągłym ruchu. Biegającą za kolorową piłką, za śmieciem porwanym przez wiatr, za motylami, ptakami, śledzącą żółwie, z wdziękiem włażącą na drzewa, z twarzą wiecznie czymś usmarowaną, z kolorowymi plamami, które upiększały jej sukienki, z brudnymi bosymi stópkami i burzą siniaków. Była szczęśliwa, kiedy mogła biegać po polach i wypatrywać dzikich zająców. I ciągle śpiewała, niemiłosiernie fałszując, ale nigdy się nie poddając – ćwiczyła, choć bez postępów.

A to dziecko w reklamie było czyściutkie, cichutkie i wyglądało na tak szczęśliwe, że Lunie robi się nieswojo. Wie, że coś tu jest nie tak, że świat z telewizora chyba jednak ma wady, ale wolałaby nie przyjmować tego do wiadomości. Więc po raz pierwszy w życiu przestaje dociekać, odwraca twarz i przełącza, gdy prezenterka serwisu informacyjnego zaczyna relacjonować tajemniczy atak w londyńskim centrum handlowym.

Dopiero po chwili zauważa, że palce ma kurczowo zaciśnięte na pilocie. Więc rozluźnia je powoli, jeden po drugim, i odrywa od niego. Na kolejnym kanale puszczają powtórkę programu o delfinach, więc napięte ramiona lekko opadają, a plecy Luna opiera o ścianę. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy ostatnim razem nie pominęła jakiegoś pięknego szczegółu, w końcu film jest całkiem długi.  
I tak miło rozluźniający.

Gdy Dudley po raz drugi tego poranka zwleka się z resztek materaca, które się jeszcze ostały, jest już nieco przytomniejszy. Po kilku minutach staje powoli na nogi i skupia wzrok na Lunie. Patrzy na nią wyjątkowo długo, nieczęsto zdarza mu się do tego stopnia na czymś skoncentrować. Ale z Luną jest coś nie tak i nawet on potrafi to dostrzec. Nogi ma podwinięte do brzucha, twarz w dużej mierze zakrywają włosy, wyjątkowo pozbawione dziś życia. Ramiona zwisają jej jakoś tak bez charakteru, zrezygnowane, a palce bawią się guzikami pilota. Dudley zwęża oczy: tak, to jest nienormalne. Dziewczyna sama kazała mu zajmować się pilotem, bo nie znosi, kiedy coś ją w taki sposób rozprasza. Mówiła, że kolorowe guziki kuszą głośniej i skuteczniej, niż syrony. Takie cośtam na s. Albo na z. Jakoś tak.

Więc do Dudleya dociera powoli, że coś jest nie tak i nieoczekiwanie chłopak zaczyna odczuwać coś na kształt zainteresowania. Nie wie, dlaczego obchodzi go los tej dziwnej blondynki, ale ma to chyba związek z tym, że ona jest dla niego miła. Miła w inny sposób, niż tata i mama… Choć to już nieaktualne. I miła w inny sposób, niż ludzie, którzy bali się go w szkole.

Uśmiecha się do niego. To trochę dziwne, ale raczej nie ma w tym nic złego. No i pożyczyła mu swoją różdżkę, a Harry mówił, że wielu czar… Ekhm. Cza-ro-dzie-jów (brr, co za brzydkie słowo) nie pożycza nikomu różdżek.

Ostatecznie Dudley dochodzi do wniosku, że naprawdę interesuje go stan dziewczyny. Więc chłopak staje niezgrabnie obok niej i, niepewny, jak się zachować, pyta ostatecznie:  
- Ej, co jest?  
Luna, zaskoczona, odrywa wzrok od telewizora. Film tak ją wciągnął, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Dudley wstał. Milczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, ale przez głowę przebiega jej myśl: Chyba coś jakby… tchórzę?

* * *

Luna schodzi na dół bardzo ostrożnie, niepewna, jak zachować się wobec tych dziwnych mugoli. Wolałaby nie pojawiać się na parterze sama, szczególnie po wczorajszej scysji o kuchnię, ale strasznie chciało jej się pić, a Dudley prawie skomlał, marudząc, że jest głodny. Więc postanowiła oddalić wszelkie ponure myśli i zdobyć się na nieco tej słynnej, gryfońskiej odwagi.

Już wczoraj sprawdziła dokładnie, które stopnie skrzypią i przy jakim nacisku. Schodząc teraz musi lekko balansować, stając raz na środku, innych razem prawie przy ścianie. Przechodzi przy tym delikatnie od pięty do palców, lawirując. Ze schodami trzeba tańczyć, żeby im było wygodniej i przyjemniej. Od tylu lat służą człowiekowi, warto okazać im nieco wdzięczności. Tak jest też ze schodami w jej domu – im wdzięczniej się z nimi tańczy, tym lepiej i młodziej wyglądają. Być może pomaga im w tym magia samego budynku, ale z całą pewnością moc samej Luny i jej zaklęte ruchy też mają ogromny wpływ. Miejmy nadzieję, że galanteria okazana schodom w mugolskim domu też się staruszkom przysłuży.

Udaje jej się zejść na dół bez jednego skrzypnięcia. Luna uśmiecha się lekko, zadowolona z wykonanej pracy, mruga w stronę białych stopni i skrada się na palcach dalej. Zamierza iść prosto do kuchni, ale mijając drzwi salonu dostrzega przy oknie jakąś postać. Zamiera, przez kilka sekund przekonana, że komuś udało się przełamać osłony Privet Drive, ale zaraz rozpoznaje wysoką, chudą postać ciotki Petunii. Kobieta nie widzi jej, wtulona w firankę i zapatrzona w widok za oknem.

Luna już, już zaczyna się cieszyć, że jednak znalazła w krewnej Harry'ego bratnią duszę, wielbicielkę wschodów słońca, kiedy zauważa lornetkę w dłoni ciotki. Lornetkę skierowaną na dom naprzeciwko.

* * *

Petunia nie sypia dobrze. Od młodości nie potrafiła przespać bez przeszkód całej nocy, ale te problemy pogłębiły się jeszcze po… Wypadku… Tak, to dobre słowo. Po wypadku Dudziaczka.

Budzi się czasem nad ranem, zlana potem, z jedną myślą kołaczącą po głowie. Nie będzie dla jej syna tej wspaniałej przyszłości, którą obmyślili z Vernonem już dawno. Nie będzie ukończonego liceum, studiów, wygranych zawodów bokserskich, stanowiska w firmie ojca, żony i dzieci, drogiego samochodu, domu w sąsiedztwie. Nie będzie Dudziaczka juniora, słodkiego dzieciaka, który miałby wszystko, o czym by tylko zamarzył. Ani nowej pani Dursley, pięknej kobiety, poświęcającej swój czas na urządzenie idealnego domu, przygotowywanie pysznych obiadów dla całej rodziny i wpadającej co dzień na podwieczorek.  
Cała wspaniała przyszłość zaprzepaszczona przez tę cholerną, tę…  
M.

Przebrzydłe słowo, którego się nawet nie wypowiada. Żołądek sam się burzy, kiedy Petunia dopuści do siebie samą tylko myśl, litery, bez dźwięków.  
Niedobre, nieczyste słowo, które zabiera normalnych ludzi i wszystkich wokół zabija. Bomby, zawalone mosty, huragany… Tego nie robi żaden morderca, wariat, to robi m. Nikt, kto jest człowiekiem, nie robi takich rzeczy. Nie wariuje do tego stopnia. Petunia doskonale wie, skąd biorą się na świecie różni tacy zwyrodnialcy. Widziała to już od pierwszego spotkania, widziała w oczach tego Snape'a. A jej siostra nie była wiele lepsza. Ten żart z dachem, kiedy Lily miała dwanaście lat…

Nieważne, lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Stara Wilkinsonowa znowu źle umyła parapet, wyraźnie widać zeschłe gołębie odchody. Pewnie jej się nie chce, uważa, że w tym wieku już nie musi tak dbać o czystość domu. Petunia nigdy by się tak nie zaniedbała, nigdy w życiu! Porządny człowiek musi mieć porządny dom. Żaden tam kurz za kanapą, żadne pajęczyny w piwnicy. Kobieta – prawdziwa kobieta, nie jakaś tak lafirynda – nigdy nie doprowadzi do podobnych zaniedbań, raczej poświęci całe dni na doskonalenie całości. Głupi stary Wilkins popełnił błąd w młodości, żeniąc się z leniwą dziewczyną, i teraz płaci za swoje niedbalstwo. Nie można poślubiać kogoś niesprawdzonego, jak zrobiła Lily z tym swoim Potterem. I gdzie teraz są?  
Tam, gdzie brudu posprzątać się już nie da. Ohydztwo.

Skończyć w jakiejś przebrzydłej trumnie, zostawiając swojego bachora na łasce Bogu ducha winnych krewnych. Jej mała Lily, gdzieś tam pod ziemią, w ciemności, osobno.

Ależ nieprzyjemne myśli krążą jej dzisiaj po głowie.  
O, Emma McElaney gdzieś jedzie bladym świtem. Z tej to jeszcze wyjdzie lafirynda, Petunia dostrzega takie rzeczy na pierwszy rzut oka. Te czerwone paznokcie, wysokie obcasy i sportowy samochód – wprawdzie czysty, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy.  
Pewnie jedzie do jakiegoś faceta. O tej porze, też coś! Petunia nigdy nie spotykała się z Vernonem o podejrzanych godzinach. Zwykle zjadali razem lunch czy podwieczorek albo jechali do kina. I jakoś udało im się pozostać normalną, wzorcową rodziną, porządnymi ludźmi.  
Może gdyby nie napatoczył im się ten bachor ze swoim dziwnym kufrem i sową…

Ale to znowu nieprzyjemne myśli, więc Petunia odgania je szybko i poprawia lornetkę, bo pod Privet Drive 6 ktoś właśnie podjechał czarnym mercedesem.

* * *

Luna obserwuje panią Dursley, siedząc na podłodze i marszcząc w skupieniu brwi. Ta kobieta wydaje się być strasznie nieszczęśliwa, a równocześnie nie mieć o tym bladego pojęcia. Być może to jest najprawdziwsze nieszczęście w tym wszystkim.  
Kiedy dziewczyna patrzy na szczupłą sylwetkę na tle okna, przypomina jej się stara, nieprzyjemna opowieść, natrętna jak znudzone psisko, usłyszana dawno temu od panny Benson.

Opowieść o tym, jak Tom siadał co dzień w oknie i patrzył, hen, daleko, niewidzącym wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby nie dostrzegał ciemnej, burej uliczki, przechodzących nią szybkim krokiem przechodniów, obdartych londyńskich chuliganów i dzieciaka z domu naprzeciwko, który z zapałem przyklejał nos do szyby, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopca z sierocińca. Tom wpatrywał się w widok za oknem i myślał.  
Lunie wydaje się, że wie, o czym chłopak mógł wtedy marzyć.

O wysokim, postawnym mężczyźnie, charyzmatycznym mówcy, który skupiał wokół siebie pełne podziwu tłumy. Potężnym czarodzieju, władcy wszystkich władających magią istot, który już nie nosił banalnego imienia Tom.  
Miał imię charakterystyczne i szlachecko brzmiące, jedyne w swoim rodzaju.  
Jedyną w swoim rodzaju władzę.  
I nie pamiętał już czasu sprzed paru wieków, kiedy to spędził kilka nic nieznaczących chwil w przytułku dla sierot.

Widział spojrzenia tych ludzi, ich posłuszeństwo i bezsilność.  
Podziw.

A może Luna się myli i tak naprawdę nie ma o tym pojęcia.

* * *

Harry je spokojnie śniadanie, wciąż nieco senny. Obok niego Dudley przeżuwa nieco szybciej, ale równie apatycznie patrzy w ścianę kuchni – dziś już zwykłą, białą, w niczym nie przypominającą mapy kosmosu. Płatki śniadaniowe zdążyły mu się nieco rozmiękczyć i stworzyć niezbyt apetyczną papkę, ale wciąż smakują nieźle.

Narcyza jeszcze nie zeszła na dół, a Luna podejrzanie krząta się koło lodówki – trzeba by ją spytać, czy znowu nie kombinuje czegoś podejrzanego. Wujostwo nie przeżyłoby więcej niespodzianek.

Mimo wczesnej pory coś zaczyna mu świtać w głowie. Jakieś skojarzenie, może z Luną, może z pytaniami…  
Tak.

Przenosi wzrok z Luny na Dudleya i z powrotem, niepewny, jak zadać to pytanie. Bo pewnie coś mu się przyśniło, pomyliło, wyśnił fałszywe wspomnienie. Zaraz się okaże, że niczego nie przeoczył, że Luna nic takiego nie powiedziała.  
No dobra, raz skrzatowi domowemu skarpetka.  
- Luna?  
Dziewczyna odwraca się z tym swoim wiecznym, serdecznym uśmiechem i Harry mimowolnie też się uśmiecha.  
- Pamiętasz, jak w czasie naszych poszukiwań Narcyzy i Dudleya wspomniałaś coś o Tobiaszu Snape'ie?  
Luna uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej i odpowiada:  
- Jasne, że tak. Mówiłam, że jednak trzeba będzie złożyć mu wizytę. To kiedy idziemy?  
Harry patrzy na paćkę, która powstała w jego talerzu i czuje, że apetyt opuścił go na bardzo długi czas.


End file.
